Digimon Rider
by JusSonic
Summary: After making a deal to save his father's life, Tai Kamiya became Daemon's rider Beezlemon the devil's bounty hunter to hunt down souls including Daemon's son Piedmon. Tai x Sora. COMPLETED!
1. Prologue: Legends Are Made

Author's note  
For those expecting the long-awaited parody of _Ghost Rider_, then guess what? You got it, damn it!

Tai: All right!

Kari: Sweet!

Me: Yeah, sorry for the delay, folks. I have to wait for the trailer and let me tell ya, the wait is frigging boring. Well, no more, because this writer is no longer waiting for the trailers. Nope, from now on, I am sticking it out on my own! Danny will appear in this but not with a girlfriend.

Danny: Ironically, I got another role, kinda like the one I was in dannyfangirl's parody, huh?

Me: Speaking of which, I am also using Chrissy-San's parody to help me work with this. Now then, time to kick some ass.

**Prologue: Legends Are Made**

_"Some people say that legends were build in the West. Tall tales help us make sense of things too great...or too frigging scary to believe. This is the legend of the Digimon Rider."_

We now see someone riding through the desert during the full moon at night. It is a mysterious cowboy who is riding some sort of horse of some kinda. We don't know what his face looks like since it is covered by his hat.  
The horse growls and rode off very fast across a shallow river, not like any horse one has seen. The rider appears to be going somewhere.

_"According to the story, every generation is supposed to have one. A damned soul is cursed to ride the Earth collecting on deals for the devil. A shadowy monster called Daemon."_

The rider soon arrives at his destination: a village which looks deserted for years now.

_"Many years ago, the Digimon Rider was sent to the village of Cartoon Vocoanga to get a contract, a contract of 1000 evil souls..."_

The man arrives at a church and sees something that he came for: a mysterious parchment of paper that is pinned on the door. Upon grabbing it, the horse the rider is riding on got up on its hind legs. As the cowboy does his best to keep his horse calm, a drop of blood fell from the contact and onto the ground. It shows growling demons upon doing so.

_"Due to the fact that the contract was so powerful, even the Rider knew that Daemon must not have it."_

A while later, the Digimon Rider rode out of town on his horse with the contract in hand. Soon the rider arrives in a part of the desert where someone, or something, was waiting for him in the goddamn shadows. It is a figure wearing some sort of red leader-like robe that covers all but his blue evil eyes with purple wings and white horns. His name is Daemon, the devil and the ruler of Hell.  
Daemon smirks evilly as his own Rider stops in front of him as the devil hold out his hand, expecting the cowboy to give him the contract holding the evil souls. However, the man just looks at him while he himself held it. Dameon is growing impatient. He wants the contract and wants it now.

_"The Rider soon did what no Rider before him has ever done..."_

The cowboy smirks as his own hand bursts into flames showing some sort of Digital Monster like hand. A green light surrounds him and the horse making Daemon yelp.  
"NO!" yelled Daemon as he blocks himself from the light with a hand.

_"He outran Daemon himself..."_

By the time Daemon removes his hand when the light disappear, he saw to his anger that the mysterious cowboy and his horse are gone, disappearing into the desert with the contract in hand leaving a trail of fire and paw prints behind.  
Daemon looks angry. No Rider has dared do that to him before, no one. He disappeared into the shadows.

_"The shocking things about legends? Sometimes, they are true..."_

Author's note  
Wow. This prologue was short but it sure introduces us to what's to come.

Tai: Let me guess, Sora and I will appear in the next chapter, right?

Me: You got it. That's all for now but more will come, so read, review, and suggest, folks!


	2. Chapter 1: The Future Rider

Author's note  
Sorry for the wait, folks. I just needed to find some descriptions, but I found them and is ready to continue this baby.

Kari: Let me guess, Gatomon, Agumon, and I will show up here, huh?

Me: You got it. Time for me to answer the reviews.

nukid: 1, no plans to do so. And 2, well, I say Bulma because I like the couple even though it isn't canon in the series.

Zim'sMostlLoyalServant: Not sure as of yet.

Anyway, time to meet the couple of this parody.

**Chapter 1: The Future Rider**

100 years has passed since the Digimon Rider has turned on his master and took off with the contract. The next part of this story took place in the town of Toonatopia. The town is busy as there is a carnival happening right now. Everyone goes there to have fun, eat snacks, etc. But the biggest events in the carnival itself are the stunt shows themselves!  
"All righty, come on and come all to the great, incredible, crazy stunt cycle spectacular!" exclaimed a carnival barker named Neros Urameshi excited. One of the shows is about to begin and it involved two of their greatest stunt show folks ever!  
Inside the tent, the crowd was cheering as they watch giant rings get put on fire, literally. As they watch, two guys on motorcycle rode up the ramps like mad and flew through the rings of fire, passing each other. It's dangerous, but damn it, that's the best thing of it.  
One of the audience members closed her eyes in alarm. She opens her eyes and sighs to see that the riders are okay while applauding for them. This girl is red haired with brown eyes. She wore a blue hat with straps, a sleeveless yellow shirt, red gloves, pink belt, blue jeans, and gray shoes. Her name is Sora Takenouchi.  
"Glad to see that your boyfriend is okay, Sora?" Sora turned to the one speaking, her Digimon partner. It is a pink bird-like creature (resembling a Chocobo) with some blue on her head and feather tips, yellow legs/claws, red beak, and blue eyes. She only wore a gray anklet on her ankle. Her name is Biyomon. She has been Sora's Digimon partner as long as the girl could remember.  
"Yep. It freaks me out each time he does it, but I'm happy that he is all right. Though, I'm afraid for what happens afterwards." said Sora worried. It isn't about the stunts she is worry about...  
Sora's boyfriend, BTW, is one of the motorists. He has spiky brown hair with brown eyes. He wore goggles with a blue strand, blue shirt with a star on the star in the shoulder, long black wristband, white gloves, white socks, and white sneakers. Right now, he's wearing motorcycle clothes. His name is Tai Kamiya. The other rider is his father Susumu. Both guys are the carnies working at the carnival. The crowd who goes to the shows loved them for their dangerous stunts.  
"Well, folks, give another round of applause for the Kamiyas!" exclaimed Neros as the crowd, especially Sora and Biyomon, cheered loudly for the two. "What great stunt people, eh?  
Tai grins and does a wheelie, showing off while raising one hand out of the handlebars. Seeing Sora, he waves happily to her. The boy is so damn in love with her, it's impossible. Too impossible as his lack of focus cause the rear wheel of his bike to hit a small rock causing the thing to go out of control. Luckily, Tai threw his weight down in time and regain control of his bike as it slowly wobbled.  
Tai sighs in relief. He almost got killed there. The crowd cheers for him as he puts his bike upright making the boy smile. Tai is really enjoying the attention! However he noticed his father watching while sighing. Tai groans. He has a bad feeling about this...

After the show, Tai and Susumu leave the tent as they take their bikes back to their tent. Just then three figures run up to them excited. One of them is a girl that short brown hair with brown eyes. She wore a whistle around her neck, yellow sleeveless shirt, pink shorts, white socks, and white shoes. Her name is Kari Kamiya, Susumu's daughter and Tai's little sister. The two kids have been living with their father since their mother has died years before.  
The second figure is an orange dinosaur-like creature with green eyes. His name is Agumon, Tai's Digimon partner.  
The last figure is a white Digimon cat-like creature with yellow gloves and a ring on her tail. Her name is Gatomon, Kari's Digimon partner.  
"Wow, that was great, Tai!" said Agumon with a smile. "You and your dad did great for those people how there!"  
"Yeah, even though what you did almost got you killed." said Gatomon with a frown. "You should be more careful, Tai."  
"Hey, I can't help but doing daring things; after all, my symbol is Courage." Tai shrugs.  
"Courage, not Luck; and Luck is like ice cream, Tai...sooner or later, you run out of it."  
"She's right." remarked Susumu as he smoke on some cigarettes. "Honestly, you think you know there is about everything. You always do things without thinking. You ain't making the choice, damn it, the choice is making you."  
"Look, I was doing it just for the crowds." said Tai rolling his eyes.  
"Right. We know why you really do it." said Kari making a big smirk. She of all people knew that Tai did that last stunt to impress his girlfriend. Just then, she noticed her father coughing a bit making her worried. What's wrong with her dad?  
Tai is worried, mostly because he knew the true reason. Mr. Kamiya has been smoking too much and it is hurting his lungs. Anymore like that...  
"Tai, you think Sora is going to stand by you if you're in a wheelchair, hotshot?" Mr. Kamiya asked his son with a deep frown. "You keep that up and you may end up in one, damn it."  
Tai looks annoyed. He hates it when his dad bossed him around especially when it comes to the boy's relationship with Sora. The boy has done one careless thing in the past and all of the sudden back then, he gets ragged on.  
Tai sighs as he walks away with Agumon following, the former not wanting to listen to anymore of this. Right now, Tai got a date to keep.

Tai and Agumon have caught up with Sora and Biyomon as they head to Digi-Hill, which is the tallest in Toonatopia that has one of the largest and oldest oak tree in the world. Tai and Sora loved to go up there to hang out and have their romantic times. The girl giggled as Tai was carving something in the tree via his pocket knife. When he's done, Tai blows on the words that he carved into the tree: 'Tai & Sora Forever'.  
"Wow. That looks great." said Biyomon grinning at Tai's work.  
"Thanks." said Tai as he smiled at the girl he loved. The boy has loved Sora more than any girl in the world and would never leave her for anyone. However, he noticed that the helmet wearing girl is worried about something. The girl has a sad look on her face as she watch the horses and the cows eat the grass. Damn, something is not right here. "Sora? What's wrong?"  
"Yeah, you always have a great time when you're with Tai." said Agumon worried.  
Sora sighs as she speaks up, "I'm leaving."  
"Going on a trip?" asked Tai worried.  
"No, her father is sending Sora to live with her mom." said Biyomon with a sigh.  
"What?" asked Tai in shock and disbelief. After everything the couple has done together, Sora is going to leave him? The four were silent until Tai asked, "Well, when?"  
"Soon." said Sora as saying it hurts her emotionally.  
"But why? What about us?"  
"My dad said you're not good enough for me, that you're a phase. He said you are also a careless boy who never thinks for anyone but himself!"  
"I know I made one mistake when I brought Kari out to play soccer when she was sick and I know my mom slapped me when it put my sister into the hospital, but...that was one mistake." said Tai in concern, not wanting the girl he loves to leave him forever.  
"Tai, what are we going to do?" asked Sora worried. She doesn't want to leave Tai either. If only there's a way the two can stay together...  
Tai thought about this, trying to find a solution. Then spotting his motorcycle that is parked nearby, he grins as he said, "We'll leave. We'll jump on the bike and never look back!"  
"Huh?" asked the Digimon, surprised by Tai's idea.  
"But...what about your dad and sister? And the show?" asked Sora concerned as she was face to face with her boyfriend.  
"Aw, he doesn't need me. He got Kari to look after him." said Tai assuring his girlfriend. The two smiled a bit. Perhaps this plan could work and Kari got Gatomon to help look after her and Susumu, right? Besides, if Kari needs more help, Agumon and Biyomon can go back at any time to help her if they want to, "Tomorrow, noon. We can meet here."  
Agumon and Biyomon grin as Sora hugs her boyfriend, both of them seal their agreement and love with a kiss. They hate to leave Gatomon to watch over Kari and Tai's father, but they can still keep an eye on the couple. Tai knew that with Sora by his side, he will remain happy no matter what.

Tai and Agumon returned to the trailer later that night. The trailer is on the carnival grounds since its part of the show. Kari and Gatomon was cooking dinner when they arrived.  
"Well, well. It's about time you two." Kari said spotting her brother and his Digimon partner coming in. "And how was it with Sora?"  
"Fine as usual. Where's dad?" Tai asked Kari curiously.  
"In the living room."  
Tai goes into the small living room and sees Mr. Kamiya sleeping in his chair. The boy chuckled. It always amused him to see his father like this. The boy spotted the scrapbook in his lap and out of curiosity goes to pick it up.  
As Agumon comes over, he and Tai look through the scrapbook. The book has pictures of the Kamiyas back when Tai and Kari were still little and when the two's mother were still alive. Tai smiled sadly. Those were the good times which almost ended when Mrs. Kamiya died.  
"You really missed your mother, don't you Tai?" Agumon asked his partner as Tai puts the book away.  
"All the time." Tai said with a sigh. He then noticed something in his father's hand: an empty pack of cigarettes. Jesus, Mr. Kamiya has been smoking again. The boy took the pack and throws it into a nearby trashcan.  
"Damn it, dad. If you keep this up..." Tai then noticed something else in the trashcan: a crumpled piece of paper. Out of curiosity again, the boy took it and look at it. His heart upon stopped upon seeing the contents of the paper.  
"Hey, Tai," Tai jumps and hides the paper as he turns to see Kari and Gatomon coming to him. The girl said, "Dinner's ready. I'd go wake up dad. Hey, what's that you got?"  
"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Just go and wake up dad. Agumon and I will join you in a minute."  
Kari looks worried but goes to wake up her father anyway. Gatomon stays behind as she and Agumon, who came over again, looks on as the cat Digimon asked, "Tai...what's wrong?"  
"Oh man..." Tai said with a grown as he looks at the contents of the paper which is a letter from the local hospital. The words that worried him like hell are '...Chest rays indicate several masses...cancer has spread...' "Dad has cancer. He never told me or Kari. I was afraid of this."  
"Tai, I'm sorry." said Agumon patting his friend on the back sadly. "We knew this would happen the moment your father was coughing too much."  
"Just don't let Kari know about this, okay? I don't want her to know just yet."  
Agumon and Gatomon sadly nodded as they go to get ready for dinner. Tai is even more worried. With his father sick, it's impossible for him to ride away with Sora. And if Mr. Kamiya died because of cancer, who else besides Gatomon would watch over Kari?

Author's note  
Poor Mr. Kamiya. He is sick big time.

Tai: I know...I wish there is something I can do for him.

Kari: What? So you can ride away with Sora when he no longer needs ya?

Tai: Hey! I may love Sora but I am not heartless, figure of speech!

Me: Unfortunately, Tai, your wish is going to come true as a familiar villain is about to appear. And trust me, his appearance is hell, big time! The biggest asshole ever so coming soon is the next chapter. Review and suggest until then, folks!


	3. Chapter 2: Life Changing Deal

Author's note  
Yo! I'm back folks to continue this hell of a story! This chapter will change Tai's life for the worst! Before we continue...

slptlak: Not sure as of yet. So far only Agumon will be digivolving but it will involve bio-merging (you will find out later in the parody).

nobodiez: No plans to do a Sonic Heroes parody.

airnaruto45: Oh, you will see later on. I am not telling anyone yet.

Anyway, time to continue on, boils and ghouls...

**Chapter 2: Life Changing Deal**

Later that night, Tai and Agumon are in the maintenance tent getting the stunt bikes ready for tomorrow's show. The Digimon seems to be doing fine but the boy looks very very concerned. He wants to run away with Sora but he can't leave with his father sick and his sister being all alone despite Gatomon being there to help her.  
"Damn it!" groaned Tai as he cause a part that he was working on to fall off suddenly.  
"Tai, what's wrong?" Agumon asked his partner in concern.  
"It's dad. I mean, I want to be with Sora but I can't leave him sick like that! But even if I do stay, what can I do for him?"  
"Cancer is hard to cured, that I know of. There's nothing you can do."

The outside is pouring rain due to a storm that is happening. Unknown to Tai and Agumon, someone is walking through causing lanterns nearby to lit up all of the sudden that he pass as he does. The figure didn't even noticed or care.

"I know...but...I wish there's something I could to help dad, goddamn it." said Tai sadly as he goes back to work. "At this point, I will be willing to accept any solution at this point."  
"Taichi Kamiya..." said a dark voice calling making the boy jump in alarm.  
"Agumon...was that you?"  
"No, it's not me." said Agumon worried as he looks around to see where that voice is coming up. Upon turning around, he yelps as the Digimon exclaimed, "Tai!"  
Tai turns and sees a horned robe like figure standing nearby near the tent's entrance. The boy looks puzzled as he looks at him. Tai hasn't seen this guy before.  
"Okay, may I help ya? We're closed for tonight, pal." said Tai in concern.  
"Forgive me, Taichi, but I came to say that I caught your show today." said the figure coldly with a smile hiding under his robe. "I really enjoyed it."  
"Hey thanks. What? You came in here just to give me a good review?"  
"Your talents shouldn't be wasted here, Taichi. It lies elsewhere. Maybe...you can ride for me someday..."  
"Tai...I don't think..." Agumon said scared all of the sudden. He recognized who this figure is and knew that he's bad news. The Digimon partner got to warn his friend before...  
"Show? What kind of show?" asked Tai curiously. Is this guy some sort of carnival owner or an agent or something?  
"Let's say it's the greatest show even on the Digital World." said the figure with a nod. "I could use a rider of your talents in it."  
"Forget it. No offense but I got other things on my mind."  
"Like your sick father, the one with cancer?"  
Tai looks stunned as he stops what he's doing. The boy looks shocked as he turned to the figure asking, "What? How did..."  
The figure chuckled sinisterly as he continued, "Come on, even I can tell behind this robe that he's sick. The thing about cancer is the time it takes..." The figure touched a metal stood while lighting strikes at his words. Tai turned to see the lighting, not noticing the item that the figure has touched turned into a old wooden chair. Agumon did noticed and is very concerned indeed. "...The toll on the loved ones."  
"Look, I got to admit that I know that dad has cancer. I wish I could leave to pursue other things or my dreams but..."  
"What if I can tell you that I can help your father?"  
"What?" asked Tai surprised upon seeing this. Did this guy just offer to do the impossible? "How can you do that?"  
"I don't think you should..." Agumon begins to say getting scared.  
The figure interrupted Agumon as he continued, "The how is not important, the results are. I can make him better, give him his health back as if nothing has happen. Perhaps a deal is in order?"  
"Tai, don't listen to him! He's..."  
"What is your price, pal?" Tai asked ignoring Agumon, not even noticing the Digimon's scared look. The boy did say he would accept any solution at this point and if it will help saved Mr. Kamiya and allowed the boy to leave to be with Sora, then so be it.  
"I do have one thing in mind..." The figure turns as if he was looking for something and smirks at Tai. "Your soul."  
Tai looks at the figure oddly. This guy is asking for the boy's soul? Figuring that whoever it is is making some sort of crazy joke, Tai chuckled in amusement as he said, "Oh...sure. You want that? Fine."  
"Tai, don't!" Agumon gasped in horror. "You got to know about this guy. He's..."  
"Agumon, ssh!" said Tai quieting his Digimon partner making the lizard even more scared and worried. Why couldn't his friend listen to what he's going to say?  
"Come sunshine tomorrow, your father will be as healthy as ever." explained the figure as he gets something out, some sort of rolled up paper scroll that he gave to Tai. "You may call it...a contract. All you got to is sign."  
Tai stops laughing as he sees the scroll for a moment. The boy unrolls it to see the writing. Too bad that he can't understand a damn word it said. As Tai tried looking, he reach out for the paper and yelps in alarm. The boy has touched the edge which gave him a bad paper cut.  
"Ugh! Goddamn frigging paper cut!" groaned Tai as he held his finger where he got cut. The blood that came from said finger fell and landed on the signing point of the paper, the same point that he was gotta sign.  
"That will do, young one. That will do." said the figure as he smirks at the boy with his eyes hidden behind his robe. Those eyes look sinister enough to give someone, human or Digimon, a bad nightmare.

Tai yelps as he woke up suddenly. He finds himself back in his bed back at the trailer. He looks confused.  
"Wow. That must be one hell of a dream." groaned Tai as he got out of bed while groaning. Yet, that nightmare about the robed figure promising to help his dad and the parchment he bled on seems to be real.  
The boy sees Agumon sleeping nearby. Tai shakes the Digimon awake, starling him as Agumon cried out, "Tai, no! Don't do it!"  
"Relax, it was a dream, Agumon. Just a dream."  
"Tai, it wasn't a dream. It..."  
"Good morning you two!" said Mr. Kamiya as he came into the bedroom eagerly followed by Kari and Gatomon. "It's time for yet another great day!"  
"Dad?" asked Tai surprised as he looks his father over. Mr. Kamiya looks even better now than he did yesterday, no longer pale or sick! It's as if he has gone back to the time before the man started his smoking. "Wow. You look..."  
"Great. I know. Thank god the doctor said that when he looked at my x-rays this morning."  
"X-rays," Kari asked her father surprised wondering what the man is talking about. Agumon looks worried as did Gatomon.  
"Listen, I was sick recently. I didn't want to tell you two, not wanting to scare Kari. I was planning to finally tell you two, but I guess I don't have to now. I have cancer but my doctor said it was gone, as if it was never there!" said Mr. Kamiya with a smile. "It feels like I was healthy as ever."  
"Cancer?"  
"It's like when you were sick, Kari. Just worst."  
Tai looks stunned upon hearing this. He remembered what the figure said in his dream, that his father would be healthy come sunshine. But could it be a dream?  
"Well, come on, Tai. I got to get ready for the show. Get my bike ready, don't want the people to wait for long, eh?" asked the Kamiya man with a chuckle, "Hey, after the show, how about ice cream? My treat!"  
"That would be great." said Kari happily while following her dad out of the trailer. Her dad is no longer sick, this makes her happy!  
"Oh Tai. What have you done?" asked Agumon sadly shaking his head in concern.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Gatomon concerned.  
"Look, it's nothing. Just nothing." said Tai though he still looks puzzled. Was the dream about the robed figure real? Did the guy cure his father? If so, how?

"Folks, put your hands together for Susumu Kamiya!" boomed Nero's voice as rings of fire lit up rapidly with the ramp ready for Mr. Kamiya to fly through the rings after jumping on it. The crowd cheers wildly for him as is Kari and Gatomon. The man smiles as he prepares himself. What the man didn't know that this stunt will be his last.  
Susumu rides off as the crowd cheers some more even more wildly. What no one in the tent knew is that a figure, the same one that Tai and Agumon has meant last night meaning that it wasn't a dream at all, was standing by the entrance. He smirks evilly. The asshole has been waiting a 100 years for this and now his waiting will pay off with a deadly price.  
The figure eyes the flaming rings just as Susumu goes through the ramp. Suddenly, the fire rises up like infernos of hell and things went from good to worst as it resulted in Mr. Kamiya falling off his bike. Some people scream in horror while Kari looks shocked and alarm as is Gatomon.  
The figure smiles evilly as he kept looking on.

Tai and Agumon were about to leave to meet Sora and Biyomon when the two heard some screaming causing them to turn and see a horrible sight. The main tent is lighting as people run out screaming  
"Dad..." said Tai in alarm as he and Agumon runs to the tent to see what's happening. Upon arriving, they look shock. The ring of fire was highly damaged, as if some bastard was tampering with it, "Dad!"  
"Tai!" cried Kari in horror as she runs up to hug her brother looking scared. "It's daddy! He's..."  
The boy didn't need Kari to finish as he sees his father Susumu on the ground badly injured and burnt on the wooden ramp. Tai looks shocked. Mr. Kamiya looks very bad. He won't have much to leave on this world.  
"Folks, calm down and leave for the exits!" said Neros in alarm. "Stay calm, damn it!"  
As the crowd leaves, Tai, Kari, and the Digimon runs to him as the boy cried out, "Dad?" Mr. Kamiya opens his eyes slowly and painfully, seeing his son. "I'm here, dad. Kari and I are both here. It's going to be okay, dad."  
Mr. Kamiya tried to smile but it soon fades as his eyes close for the last one. Kari looks scared as she cried out, "Dad? Dad? What's wrong?"  
"Tai, Kari...I'm sorry." said Gatomon sadly as the man became motionless on the ground. "He's gone, he's dead."  
"No, no." said Tai in horror. This can't be! His and Kari's father can't be dad! The boy sobbed, crying over his now dead father. The man was supposed to be cured, supposed to be alive!!  
Tai looks up and sees a familiar figure near the entrance. It's the same man from his dream! The figure laughs sinisterly as he seems to have disappeared from sight.  
'What? Why is he here? He said dad is going to be alright! Damn it, what is going on?' thought Tai looking coldly at the disappearing figure.

Tai is on his motorcycle on the highway taking his sister and Digimon for a ride. The boy is still pissed off about what has happen. The stranger said his father was going to be okay, so what the hell happen?  
Kari, on the other hand, was traumatized beyond all doubt. Her father is dead and now only Tai, Agumon, and Gatomon are the only ones to care for her now.  
However the stranger appears in the middle of nowhere right in front of Tai causing him to yelp, unable for him to hit the brakes in time. The boy ended up forcing his bike to lay onto the pavement while getting thrown off the thing. While the Digimon has managed to get themselves and Kari off in time, Tai has ended up hitting the hard pavement hard.  
"Kari, are you okay?" asked Gatomon checking on her partner.  
"I'm fine...I'm fine..." said Kari repeatedly. The truth is what just happen has really scared the hell out of her, making her more traumatized than ever!  
Tai groans a bit. He is supposed to be injured but the boy turns out to be okay. Tai hears a chuckle and look up to see the figure saying, "Now, now, what use are you to be me dead? Honestly..."  
"You...you bastard." snarled Tai as he got back up and points an accusing finger at the figure. "You killed him! You said he was going to be alright!!"  
"All I didn't was cured his cancer, I didn't promise anything else in our deal. Even so, I don't want anything else to come between...us."  
"Tai, you didn't!" gasped Gatomon in horror as she sees the figure...and recognized him now.  
"Huh? What are you talking about Gatomon?" asked Tai confused. Why are the Digimon getting scared around this figure all of the sudden? Did they know something about him that the boy and Kari did not?  
"Tai, I was going to tell you." said Agumon scared. "That figure...is Daemon, the leader of the Daemon Corps and the evil ruler of Hell!"  
"What?! But...why didn't you tell me before?!'  
"I was but I keep getting cut off!"  
"Daemon makes deals with those and get their souls from them in return." explained Gatomon making Kari more scared. "Once you do that, you belong to him forever."  
"That son of a bitch asshole bastard!" exclaimed Tai angrily. He can't believe it! This guy was the devil and actually did ask for the boy's own soul?! The now orphaned rider charged at Daemon wanting to beat him up but the evil Digimon disappear, no longer there. Or so it seems...  
"Don't bother delaying the inevitable." Daemon said from behind Tai as the boy turns to him with an angry look. "Don't worry, one day I will need you and when that time comes, I'd let you know. I'll keep in touch and be watching you...always..."  
Without warning, Daemon touch Tai on the head making the boy gasped and Kari even more traumatized. The girl whimpered in fear, "Tai? What is he doing? Tai!"  
The boy groans in a heat of pain while something came out of the devil. He doesn't know why and what is it that Daemon is doing but it is freezing Tai with the boy's lights eyeing up like fireballs from the pits of goddamn hell.  
"Forget about friends..." said Daemon evilly. "Forget about family, though I will let your sister live. After all, you need someone to help you through the pain. And forget about love. As of now, you are mine, Taichi Kamiya." The devil then lets go and taps Tai on the back softly as he said, "We will see each other again."  
Tai falls on the ground and lays there. A the others goes to check on him, the boy looks and sees Daemon gone, this time for real. Thunder strikes as it begins to rain. The Digimon looks even more worried now. Their friend has sold his soul to Daemon and now he's the devil's forever.  
Kari however looks even more shake up, not wanting to speak as if for a long time. She will never forget this experience as long as she lives.

Tai rode up to Digi-Hill after dropping Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon off at a place to pick them up later. He stopped and turns to see Sora and Biyomon waiting for them, the girl having her stuff packed up ready to go. Sora smiles warmly at her boyfriend as Tai just looks at her. Seeing that breaks his heart, now sadly, it's his turn to do the breaking.  
Tai remembers Daemon's sinister words, 'Forget about love'. The boy is concerned. Sure Daemon will spared Kari but what about Sora? Will she die just like Susumu just so the evil Digimon will make sure that 'nothing can come between...them'? After thinking about this, Tai knew that he got to do the inevitable to keep the girl he loves from getting hurt or worst.  
Sora stops smiling and wonder why Tai isn't going up to greet her or why is he giving her that sad look? The boy's face saddened as he thought, 'Sora...I'm sorry.' With that, the boy drives off leaving a stunned Sora and a shocked Biyomon behind. To them, it looks Tai has decided to ditch Sora for no good reason!  
Doing this has hurt Tai emotionally further. He has no choice, the boy has got to let Sora go just so that the asshole Daemon will not appear and cause something horrible to happen to the girl. Tai rode on his motorcycle to pick Kari and the Digimon up, heading off to what appears to be the beginning of the rest of his cursed life...

Author's note  
Poor Tai. As if losing his father wasn't bad enough, now he has to abandon Sora to keep her safe.

Kari: (crying) How could you, to Sora?!

Tai: Kari, I'm sorry. I have no choice! But at least she's safe and Daemon won't kill you, right?

Gatomon: For how long, damn it?

Me: Calm down. The story has just begun. The next chapter is coming up as Tai, Kari, and the Digimon get themselves a crew and some new friends years later. This chapter is sad, I know, but things will get better. Until then, read, review, and suggest! Send out any ideas if any!


	4. Chapter 3: The Awesome Taichi Kamiya!

Author's note  
Sorry for the big delay, folks, but I have problems with my computer and some other stuff. But rest assured that I am back to give this story my full attention, other than my other parody of a Mel Brooks parody. Before I continue this story of the Digimon Rider, time for the review answering.

Unknown: Raven is a half demon daughter of Trigon. I'm sure she could think of something or unless ABI give me some ideas.

Dragonboy: Actually, SkullMeramon isn't what I have in mind for the Digimon Rider form for the Caretaker parody. Don't worry. I'm sure fans of dannyfangirl's parody will find out eventually.

TLSoulDude: I understand you don't support some of the pairings in Ashladdin. No one is forcing ya to like them, your own opinion and all that.

acosta perez jose ramiro: Good suggestion. I will make sure to use this for when the next meeting comes.

airnaruto45: I will let you know when the chapter comes, okay?

All righty, time to see what happens to Tai, Kari, and the Digimon years later, shall we?!

**Chapter 3: The Awesome Taichi Kamiya!**

"Okay, don't live in fear, okay?" mumbled a rider to himself. "Damn it to hell unfortunately, don't live in fear."  
A stunt teen is about to do his greatest stunt yet to impress the crowd and whatnot. He is sitting on a motorcycle on a racetrack that has a large ramp the size of Dib Membrane big ass head with another ramp at the end. The biker's task is to jump over there a 100 feet while trying to pass over 50 trucks, you heard me, 50!  
"Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai!!" screamed the crowd eagerly as they scream eagerly for their rider's stunt. Most of the crowd consists of kids, teens, adults, and even big hot shot celebrities as well!  
Okay, for you folks who don't realized by now, the rider is none other than Tai Kamiya. 2 years has passed since the boy has made the big mistake of making the deal with Daemon as well as his father's accident that led to Mr. Kamiya's death. Since then, Tai has become a big celebrity and a motorcycle stunts man in his own right. He prepares himself for biggest stunt while wearing a cool riding suit with a motorcycle.  
Tai made a signal by raising his hands resulting in flames to appear out of the ramp causing the crowd to cheer like mad. They enjoy each and every one of Tai's stunts and they can't wait to see how he defies death this time! The rider nods as he revs up his motorcycle, ready to ride.  
Soon Tai cracks the throttle and let go of the brakes, allowing him to ride out fast and heads to the fiery ramp. He rode off it and flies over the truck making the fans gasps in amazement, hoping that he would make it.  
The boy, floating in the air over the trucks, sees the other side and closes his eyes. However, the big problem is that each time he does stuff like this, he remembers what happens 2 years ago when he bled on the mysterious parchment...and sees the evil eyes of Daemon.  
Tai opens his eyes just in time to reach the landing ramp, landing on it. But he barely landed on the thing much to the gasp of the crowd. The rider fell off his bike causing his fans to scream as Tai's head hits the front wheel.  
"Oooh..." yelped some of the fans cringing while some scream in terror. What happen woulda killed anyone. Tai slides onto the rough road of the track and hits the side of a wall horrifying the fans. It looks like this is the end of the famous motorcyclist's career as well as his life as the face shield of his helmet breaks with the rider seems to be knocked off. The crowd looks worried at this.  
"Calm down, folks, just calm down." said the announcer named Jimmy Neutron in concern. "Stay off the field so the medics could check on Tai!"  
"Tai!" said a familiar voice as an ambulance arrives to help Tai hopefully. That voice came from Agumon as he, Kari, Gatomon, and four new figures run up to the seemingly knocked out rider. One of them is a boy with dirty blond hair that's grown and blue eyes. He is wearing a headphone and a mechanic suit. His name is Matt Ishida, the chief mechanic of Tai's stunt team as well as his manager and best friend.  
Agumon, Kari, and Gatomon are part of the stunt team as well, staying with their friend even since what happen 2 years ago, Kari wearing the same suit as Matt. Another one of the stunt team is a Digimon with yellow skin under the coat he wore and blue eyes and a horn on his head along with a strange circular tattoo on his chest. He wore only a huge fur coat that was shaped like a wolf or dog (to make him almost look like a dog). His name is Gabumon, Matt's Digimon partner.  
The third figure is a boy that got blond hair and brown eyes. He wears a white hat. His name is T.K. Takashi, Matt's brother (despite their parents' divorce years ago) and another one of the stunt team. He likes to hang around Kari a lot. Some say they got a crush on one another though this is neither confirmed nor denied.  
The last figure is a small creature with a tailless body and wings for ears and blue eyes. He also has brown fur on the top of himself, white fur on the bottom self and brown paws. His name is Patamon, T.K.'s Digimon partner.  
"Tai, oh no. Are you okay?" asked Kari worried sick. She lost her father 2 years ago. What happened has traumatized her and it took 2 years for her to try her best to recover. Kari doesn't want her brother to go too.  
"Talk to us, you okay?" asked Patamon worried as Matt slaps his friend on the cheek.  
To the group's relief, Tai blinks a bit as he woke up, injured but okay. The boy finally said with a joke, "To hell with me, is the bike okay?"  
"Oh man." said Matt with an amused frown as he hits his friend on the shoulder. "Don't you ever scared us like that again."  
"Yeah, we thought you were dead for the moment." said T.K. in relief.  
"Trust us, he woulda been dead years ago." Gatomon said to Agumon who nodded in concern.  
"Eh?" Patamon asked hearing that and looking confused.  
"Nothing."  
"Oh God." said Matt in relief as Gabumon hands a pair of sunglasses to Tai which he put on.  
"Thanks." said Tai as his sister and Agumon help him to his feet.  
"Come on, Tai. Let's go home." said Agumon to his friend. The crowd cheers wildly for him that they're relieved that he didn't get kill at all!  
"There he is, the Awesome Taichi Kamiya, folks! Another surviving stunt!" said Jimmy Neutron loudly as the crowd cheers as Tai gave another wave to the audience showing peace signs.  
Too bad the crowd doesn't really know how Tai coulda really survived the crash.

It was raining hard that night as the stunt team is in their tour bus that is heading to their next destination: Tai and Kari's hometown of Toonatopia. The two and their Digimon haven't been back there since the devil dealing and their father's death but they chosen that place as a welcome home party for the Kamiyas, so to speak.  
Inside, everyone is out of their uniforms and into their usual clothes though for Tai and Kamiya, their clothes kinda changed a bit. Tai is wearing some updated version of his younger clothes, minus the goggles which he gave away years ago.  
Kari meanwhile now has her hair nearly in a clip. She is now wearing long pink fingerless gloves, an sleeveless pink-white shirt, a camera around her neck, yellow shorts, white socks and pink sneakers.  
Matt meanwhile is wearing a white button up shirt, green jacket, gray pants, and brown shoes.  
As for T.K., he wears a yellow-blue long sleeved shirt, green shorts, and green boots.  
The stunt crew does their best to keep themselves busy during the ride. The Digimon are playing a game of cards while Tai himself is reading a book. T.K and Kari meanwhile sat on a couch while they watch Matt playing a game on the Nintendo Wii on the TV. The game is called 'Taichi Kamiya: Digi-Air Time' where the player plays a game version of Tai trying to do a move at this level.  
"Come on, come on, get the front end down." said Matt to the game matt as 'he' flies off the ramp. However, the game version fall down and crash to the ground with blood spilling from the impact, "Oh goddamn it!"  
"Oooh. He almost made it." said T.K. cringing a bit.  
"Yeah, made it to the worthless league." giggled Kari as she hugs T.K, making the boy blush.  
"_Kamiya is down. You suck_." said the game announcer taunting the annoyed Matt.  
"Hey, here's some advice: try not to crash." Tai said to Matt in amusement as he looks up from his book.  
"How about you?!" snapped Matt to his friend in annoyance. The boy has proven a point though.  
"Got any 3's?" Gabumon asked Gatomon hopefully.  
"Go Gomamon." said Gatomon making the wolf Digimon frowns as he gets another card.  
"Hey, Tai. Try to relax, okay?" Agumon said from where he's at looking at his human partner. "Try to drink some soda."  
"You, Kari, and Gatomon knows it gives me nightmares, remember?" Tai snapped at the Digimon with a frown. "You remember which ones."  
"Oh yeah. I remember."  
"What kind of nightmares?" Patamon asked puzzled. Of all the years he, Gabumon, Matt, and T.K. has known the Kamiyas since they first met them, it occurs to the creature that he didn't know much about their past.  
"I think it is best not to ask." Gatomon said to Patamon motioning to the suddenly scared Kari. The latter looks puzzled. What is Kari so scared about?  
"I'm done. May as well see what's on the TV." Matt said as he turns off the Nintendo Wii and gets the remote, flipping the channels a couple of times showing various channels like a channel of monster trucks (sometimes so damn literally), a werewolf movie, an education channel with Ben 10 Alien Force, and the X games channel.  
"Uh, wait. Mind changing it back?" Tai asked in concern as he sees the current channel. "That Ben 10 Alien Force thing looks good right about now."  
"No way! We're watching it!!  
Tai and the stunt team watches as motorcycle bikes lands safely on the ramp. The rider groans in concern as he suspects what is going to be seen on the X games channel next.  
"Well, folks, we have seen a lot of bastard big moves and crashes before," said a sportscaster named Kent Brockman on the TV. "But if you ask these riders who they look up to these days, it's the same boy who seems to much of a dumbass to complete here...Taichia Kamiya!"  
The channel now shows the scene of Tai's last stunt. The team but Tai looks excited as Agumon laughs while pointing to Tai, "Yeah, he's right here!"  
"He may be the greatest stunts man of all time for sure..." We heard Kent say as we see the channel showing Tai crashing down, almost dying. "...but how long can he cheat death any longer? It's enough for those assholes called critics to call it 'pay-per-view suicide'..."  
"Somehow, we kinda wish that is the case." said Gatomon with a frown as Kari and Agumnon shuddered at Tai's crash seen on the channel.  
"Guys, can you put the Ben 10 show on now?" asked Tai concerned. He doesn't like to see shows about him crashing and surviving his last stunts. He wants the channel to change now.  
"Sssh. We're watching." Gabumon hushed him, wanting to hear more.  
"Matt...the Ben 10 show, come on."  
"Quiet!" Matt said as he kept watching the channel in concern while it shows something else.  
"Hell, he has no regard for his own life it seems," Kent continued, "They probably called him something like 'Mr. Immortal', the immortal hero of all stunts. From what we heard, he will be at his next jump in his hometown of Toonatopia at his next jump in which Taichi Kamiya will attempt the clear the length of a football field from one field goal to another!"  
What Kent has said has shocked Matt and the others. They now know what Tai is going to do next...and it doesn't look pretty at all. As Matt turned the TV off, the rest of the stunt team gave disapproving frowns to their friend/brother.  
"What?" asked Tai, not liking the looks given to him.  
"What do you mean 'what'?" asked Matt in disbelief.  
"Tai, have you gone mad? Length of a football field?" asked Agumon scared. "Your dad died in Toonatopia in an accident there and now you want to do something crazy like that?!"  
"Come on guys," T.K. said assuring the others trying to see the bright side. "Tai have survived the most dangerous of stunts before and damn it, he can live through this one. What's to worry about there?"  
"What indeed?" asked Kari getting scared all of the sudden. Her brother had barely survived the last crash and yet this next jump may kill him. Still, Kari got to admit that T.K. is right though. Her brother may have bad crashes before but he always walk away from each one, alive and cheating death.  
"Well still, you should be taking a dirt nap after the disaster earlier today." Gatomon said with a frown to Tai.  
"I got lucky." insisted Tai with a nervous chuckle.  
"No way in hell, Tai! Gabumon once knew another wolf Digimon named Lucky. He got one eye and no dick!" snapped Matt, not buying his friend's confidence.  
"It's true. Wasn't a pretty sight." said Gabumon making a big cringe.  
"Well, even so, Tai have survived. It's like...some angel is looking over him." Agumon said trying to show another bright side.  
"Or a devil." said Kari sweating for a reason, known only to her, Tai, and their Digimon.  
"Yeah, maybe. Come on, guys, I will be fine." said Tai assuring the concerned others.  
"Well, okay, but you should rethink this by the time we get there, okay?" Gatomon insisted as she gets back to her card game with the other Digimon.  
"Yeah, at least do it for us, okay." agreed Patamon in concern.  
"Well, who's for watching some TV?" Matt asked T.K. and Kari with a grin.  
"We are!" said the two at once as Matt switched the channel to a cartoon. The three humans watch it as the Digimon go back to playing 'Go Gomamon'.  
Tai meanwhile turns to the window and sees his reflection. He wonders how it is that he survived and lived to tell about his most dangerous stunts. Could it be an angel...or maybe...him?  
"Maybe...it's something else..." mumbled Tai under his breath. Lightning flashes and Tai coulda sworn that he sees his reflection turning into some sort of Digimon like creature before going back to normal...

As the tour bus leaves off, in the middle of the desert outside of the place, something was happening. Lightning flashes like a goddamn bastard in the wind as rains of fire fell down, fading away.  
Dark clouds in the sky forms into skulls and sad soulls as the fire kept raining down. Soon, someone, or something, appears in the middle of nowhere walking by.  
"Well, well...so this is the living world. Soon...all Hell would break out." said the mysterious figure as he screeches evilly showing his fiery like eyes and fangs.

Author's note  
Whoa, that is hellva scary!

Kari: (scared) Don't say that! I am still freaked out!

Me: Calm down, Kari, calm down. Whatcha think of the stunt team?

T.K.: Looks good though where the rest of the Seasons 1 and 2 Digi-Destined and their Digimon? Damn, I thought they will show.

Me: Well, I woulda include more to Tai's stunt team but too much would give someone a heart attack, so I will try to put them in other roles or extras. Speaking of which, folks, I may need your help on that. I know where to put Izzy, Joe, Tentomon, and Gomamon. They will be Sora's news team, but I don't know where to put Mimi, Palmon, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, Ken, and Wormmon at. Any ideas or suggestions? I am willing to use all of these guys at this point, you know.

Tai: 'At this point', huh?

Me: In the next chapter, Tai and his friends arrives in Toonatopia and talk about second chances. But nearby, some new enemies will appear, AKA the Dark Masters!

Agumon: Or as we called them 'the Dark Bastards'!

Me: Errr, either way, read, review, and suggest, folks!


	5. Chapter 4: The Dark Masters

Author's note  
Well, to answer your question, airnaruto45, it was really good despite all the pointless bad reviews about it. And ironic, acosta, that you have Plasmius in your suggestion when he play the main villain role of Blackheart in dannyfangirl's parody. Weird!

**Chapter 4: The Dark Masters**

Somewhere in the desert is one of the most filthiest, ugly ass, most nastiest saloon ever. You wouldn't want to go there unless you have a death wish. Word to the wise? Stay away from there, ever!  
One of the waitresses, a girl named Mindy (from Billy and Mandy) came out to see a dangerous member of the gang called 'The Fallen Angels' named Scourge the Hedgehog and give him his beer.  
"Here you go, creep." said Mindy in annoyance as she gave the bottle of beer to Scourge who swipes it from her instantly.  
"Ugly bitch! About time too!" snapped Scourge angrily as Mindy walks away. He would have beaten the crap out of her but he likes frisky women. The hedgehog drank his beer like a bastard does and relax a bit.  
Suddenly the hedgehog felt a chill in the air and yelps as his bottle froze up. What the hell? Scourge then sees someone approaching the saloon. This someone is a male clown-like Digimon with reddish hair, white makeup, brown eyes, red lipstick, and stitch marks like a bag. He wore a black/white mask, red shirt, green pants, yellow boots, and had two swords.  
"Hey clown boy." Scourge said sneering at the Digimon who stopped in front of him. "This ain't no circus, freak! Angels only in here!"  
"Angels you say..." The clown like Digimon asked as he arches an eyebrow.  
"Damn right! Got a problem with that?" laughed Scourge as he pokes the Digimon in the chest.  
"Actually..." Suddenly without warning, the Digimon takes out some sort of hanky chief and throws it at the hedgehog. Scourge looks confused then to his shock, the hanky got big and covers him big time. The gang member struggles under the hanky until it looks like him and the hanky begins to shrink. They do as the struggling came to a stop.  
"I do." said the Digimon as he picks up the hanky to reveal...a keychain doll that looks like Scourge. The evil Digimon Piedmon laughs evilly as he picks up what used to be the Fallen Angels member and breaks it instantly.  
Piedmon, the Digimon and Dark Master demon of hell, laughs evilly some more as he goes into the saloon.

The bus finally arrives at the neighborhood that lies outside of where Tai and Kari grew up years before their father's death, stopping at a dark ally near an old gasoline station. Matt and T.K. looks freaked out at how so goddamn freaky the place is as they held Tai's wrecked bike from the last stunt.  
"Nice place you got here." Patamon said to Tai in sarcasm. "You could make the cover of 'Dracula Weekly'."  
"It wasn't much but it was home to us anyway." Kari said to the Digimon as they head to some sort of loft and right into Tai's apartment. It was his own bachelor pad but his sister, friends, and Digimon lived there at times too.  
"Jesus, I wish you get a lock for your lift." said Gabumon with a frown as he notes how the elevator opens. "Someone could come right in here and make off with your bikes, you know? We told you what? How many times?"  
Tai's home has your basic stuff you normally could find in a bachelor pad. A big ass TV, a fridge, a bed, and everything you would find here. Well...there are bikes from Tai's stunts that are in the middle of the room, including his own.  
As Tai gets a remote and press a button to make a stereo play music from his favorite band nearby, Matt added, "Well, Tai old pal, I always say that this place could use a woman's touch."  
"What am I? Chop liver?" Kari asked Matt in annoyance making Gatomon giggled a bit.  
"So could you." remarked Tai under his breath as he goes to his kitchen.  
"I heard that!" Matt snapped in annoyance.  
T.K. takes the bike and puts it near a wrecked one. Making a smirk, Matt's brother added, "Hot damn, four out of five. Wreck one more and you get a whole set."  
"Awww, Tai can always get another." laughed Agumon in amusement.  
The newcomers looks around Tai's place, then Matt sees some books that is near his friend's very first bike and picks it up. It has pictures of evil demons and demons and such. He looks worried. All of the boy's books are about are religion, demons, and whatnot. It scares the hell out of Matt at times.  
"Who wants jellies?" asked Tai getting out a jar of jellybeans and pours some for himself into a glass.  
"Me, me!" said the Digimon happily as Tai hands Agumon a jar which the latter and the other Digimon helps themselves to. They enjoy that crap.  
"Tai, we oughta talk about something serious." said Matt in concern.  
"Relaxing, Matt. Not now." said Tai heading to the TV. He seriously doesn't want to hear this crap today!  
"I understand, all right?"  
"He's right. It should take a second." Gatomon said in concern. Tai meanwhile, after putting a tape in, sat on the couch and turns the TV on. The boy laughs madly as he is watching one of his videos, which shows Dexter trying to teach his monkey about karate. Too bad the big ass monkey kept chattering and keeps hitting the genius on the head.  
"Tai, you are jumping on the anniversary of our dad's accident." said Kari scared. "I mean...doesn't that seem kinda...disrespectful or bad luck?"  
Tai however doesn't seem to hear his sister as he kept laughing at the video. It's obvious to the others that their friend/brother doesn't want to even hear about this right now.  
"I will turn the music off." said Agumon as he does so. This gets Tai's attention a bit as he notices the music is off. Still he kept watching the monkey beating up Dexter.  
"The jump, Tai, we..." Matt begins to say but is getting pissed off by Tai's lack of attention.  
"Oh, let me!" groaned Gabumon as he grabs the remote and turns the TV off. The boy yelps and looks annoyed now.  
"Hey, turning off my music is one thing, but turn off the Dexter getting his ass kick by a chimp video again and I will have Agumon go nova on your ass!" scowled Tai angrily at Gabumon.  
"Tai, that is horrifying!" yelped Agumon, alarmed that his friend would even think of suggesting that!  
"Tai, this jump you're planning is frigging nuts, you know?" Matt yelled as he finally got his friend's attention, "Field goal to field goal? What's next, you're going to add goddamn cars?"  
"Well, he is doing that." Gatomon said nervously. It's true. She overheard Tai actually thinking about adding cars. To Tai, it seems like a cool stunt. To the others, it's the last exit to death!  
"Guys, what's the big deal? He wasn't harmed that bad the last few times, right?" T.K. said trying to defend Tai's decision. Bad idea.  
"Damn it, T.K.! My brother got a lot of injuries, concussions, even losing his memory at times from all his stunts! He's the last family in my life right now and you think that's okay?!" Kari yelled at T.K, shocked and disbelief. She noticed the boy's look on his face and feel guilty about yelling at him now. "I'm sorry, T.K. I guess I haven't truly got over my dad's death."  
"Look, what is it you're trying to prove anyway?" Agumon asked Tai in concern.  
"That it's me." Tai said to the others flatly.  
"That it's you?" asked Gabumon puzzled.  
"Of course! Riding the bike!"  
"Well, of course it's you! Who the hell is it going to be anyway?" asked Patamon rolling his eyes puzzled. What does Tai suggested he is? Some other guy or suicide wanting freak on the same bike??  
"You are freaking me out, okay?" asked Matt as he held up one of Tai's books. "Why? Because you're reading this...comparative exponential religious crap! It's getting into your brain! What the hell is going on?!"  
"I wish we can tell you..." said Kari with a sigh.  
"Kari...mind telling us? We're your friends, okay?" T.K. asked the girl in concern. The truth is, the boy has big feelings for Kari ever since he first met her, but Kari seems rather distant or scared when it concerns her brother doing crazy stunts. When T.K., Matt, Gabumon, or Patamon ask about their past, the Kamiyas, Agumon, and/or Gatomon refuse to even talk about it.  
"I...I just can't! Oh god, don't make me say it, T.K. PLEASE!!"  
Tai looks concerned as Kari hugs T.K, crying a bit. What happened 2 years ago about Mr. Kamiya's accident as well as the devil making with Daemon didn't allow his sister time to recover. The grown-up boy decided to asked, "Guys...do you people believe get second chances?:"  
"Huh?" asked Agumon puzzled as the others, especially Kari who stop crying a bit, looked at him.  
"I...am not sure." said Matt confused.  
"I mean...if someone makes a big mistake, one that the same person should have to pay for it every day for the rest of their lives?" asked Tai in concern.  
"In other words, your father's accident..." Gatomon answered as she, Kari, and Agumon knew what Tai is on about.  
"I'm..well, I'm looking for a sign."  
"What kind of sign?" asked Gabumon.  
"That I can take a negative and turn it into a positive." explained Tai, "That maybe I could get a second chance as well."  
"Well...maybe. Look...at least promise you would take the cars out, for us." Matt said with a sigh, kinda asking Tai to rethink this like Gatomon and Patamon asked the latter to before.  
"I'd...think about it."  
T.K., wanting to comfort the girl he cares for, takes Kari to the couch and turns the TV on so the two can watch an old classic cartoon. It shows a Disney cartoon of skeletons in a graveyard with music playing and black cats meowing, the same old. Matt shook his head but hopes his friend would think about what he said before.  
Tai looks at the TV as he sees the dead skeleton doing crossbones and chomping his teeth...

Mindy is hiding behind a counter breathing rapidly in fear looking scared. A while ago, some clown came in and begins turning the other gang members and customers into keychain dolls, keeping and/or breaking them. That ends the big party here quickly!  
Mindy peeks out to see if Piedmon is gone yet, seeing the broken keychain dolls of the gang. She hears a chuckle and turns, only to get grabbed by the throat by the laughing Dark Master.  
"I knew you were here. I could smell your fear. You're lucky, you won't turn into a doll." said Piedmon evilly. He's right, Mindy didn't get turned into a doll. She has her throat cut out by one of his Trump Swords that appeared out of nowhere instead. The evil Digimon throws the corpse of Mindy to the floor, now killing everyone in the bar.  
Just then Piedmon sense something walking to the counter, breaking the keychain doll of a waiter doing so. He sees a bunch of metal forms together to make some sort of evil Digimon. This is a giant male machine dragon-like figure with two cannons on his shoulders. His name is Machinedramon, the evil Dark Master and elemental of the earth and metal.  
"Ah, Machinedramon. How nice to see you again," Piedmon said with an evil smirk.  
"Why are you here?" asked Machinedramon glaring at the evil clown-like Digimon.  
The evil clown sense someone else and turns to see some water coming out of a sink, forming into another male Digimon. He is a metallic creature of silver on the top and hair and gold on the bottom scales with two tails and a pair of fins along with violet eyes. He only wore a gold helmet with a horn. His name is MetalSeadramon, another Dark Master and the elemental of the water.  
"MetalSeadramon." said Piedmon greeting the other Digimon.  
"What do you want from us?" snapped MetalSeadramon as he breaths in and removes a gurk of water from his face.  
"Obviously. I'm looking for the Contract of Cartoon Vocoanga." The other two Dark Masters look at each other upon hearing Piedmon saying that. They heard of this contract and the power it carries. "Legend has it that the contract was stolen and is put into a graveyard not far from here. I want you both and Puppetmon to help me find it."  
Just then a black and dark fog flies into the bar and forms into the last male Dark Master. He is a wooden puppet creature with a drill nose and gold eyes. He wore a wooden puppet board on his back, a red hat with a symbol on it, white gloves, blue overalls, and brown wooden boots (along with a metallic hammerish bullet shooter). His name is Puppetmon, also the elemental of the air.  
"And what happens when we find it, hmmm?" asked Puppetmon to Piedmon in amusement.  
"This world, of course...will be ours." Piedmon said evilly as he glares at a broken keychain doll that looks like it is about to drink a beer. "One...city...at a time..."  
"And what about your father?" asked MetalSeadramon. "Daemon?"  
That seems to be a mistake as Piedmon growls angrily which almost make him about to take his Trump Swords out to impale the water elemental Dark Master with them. The evil Digimon calms down somewhat and turns to his allies as he hissed in a cold tone, "Don't...you ever...say that name..."  
At that moment, a scary looking vampire-like ghost appeared on the middle of the room. He then transformed into a formal dressed man.  
"Excuse me, here is where the Masters will meet?" Vlad Masters grinned slyly.  
"The Dark Masters, as a title; not the Masters as a surname," Machinedramon said.  
"Rats. Wrong address," Vlad groaned and changed back into Plasmius, leaving immediately.

Author's note  
Not good! The Dark Masters have arrived and are looking for the contract Daemon's former ride hid from him years ago.

Kari: But on the plus side, an old 'friend' of Tai is going to show up, right Tai?

Tai: (blushing) Wel...you mean...

Kari: Yep!

Me: Along with two other Digidestined and their Digimon. Could this be the sign Tai is looking for? Let's hope so! More to come so read, review, and suggest!

Piedmon turning the bikers into keychain dolls is something he did in his last fight against the Digi-Destined in the first season of _Digimon_.


	6. Chapter 5: The Return of Love?

Author's note  
Trust me, Wild-teen, it will all make sense in the story. Also, there will be Takari kissing stuff.

**Chapter 5: The Return of Love?**

The people of Toonatopia are heading to Toon O Stadium the next morning as they are very excited to see Tai's latest stunt. Jimmy said eagerly as he announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for Taichi Kamiya's Leap of Doom!"  
The stadium itself is jam pack with people all eager to see Tai's stunt. Would he survive this one? Will he not? They will have to wait and see.

Inside his dressing room, Tai is in his rider looking at himself in the mirror giving himself words of confidence while listening to his favorite music still. The boy will survive this, he has before.  
"Hey Tai." said Gabumon as he and the rest of the Tai's friends/sister, the humans in mechanical outfits, came in to get him.  
Tai hushed them as he said, "Don't step on the band's lines." The friends, knowing how hasty the rider gets when his music is interrupted, waited until it is over. When it is, Agumon tosses his partner a cane as the boy said, "Now, what is it you were going to say?"  
"Ran a second check on the ramp," T.K. told Tai with a grin. "Looking good."  
"The crowd is frigging nuts." Patamon said to the boy with a giggle. Tai gets a pot of hot chocolate and drank it while it was in the pot and streaming. Kari and Gatomon made gross faces. Their brother and friend takes some big risk, big time.  
"Uh, Tai? You sure you wanna do this? You don't have to if you don't want to." Matt said to his friend in concern.  
"Does the suit fit?" Tai asked Matt as he puts the pot down, changing the subject, "Looks good."  
"Well...it looks fine."  
"Hey, get my hat, will ya?" Tai said wanting to get this over with already. The gang look at each other as the Digimon left to give Tai's motorcycle the final check over. It is a brand new one so the boy can't afford to break it. As they leave, the rider looks himself in the mirror as he mumbled, "Do not live in fear..."

Matt, Kari, and T.K. soon lead Tai, wearing sunglasses and a cowboy hat, out of his dressing room as they head to the big moment. Newspaper reporters appear getting ready to give Tai their questions.  
"Well, we're up here on the right." Matt said grinning to the press. Any good publicity is good for Tai at this point.  
"Hey, Mr. Kamiya, event publicity!" said a reporter named Yolei eagerly to Tai as her own Digimon partner Hawkmon holds the camera for her. "Care for a quick interview?"  
"Sorry, lady, Mr. Kamiya doesn't give interviews to anyone." T.K. said to the girl trying to push her away.  
"Oh? Not even for an old friend?"  
Tai and Kari's eyes widen in shock. That voice sounded familiar to them. They and their friends turn and sees a girl at the entrance to the field walking in with a familiar Digimon. The girl has her bangs grown and she wore a green school uniform with a blue cloth around her neck and white sailor flap along with white socks and blue shoes. It's...Sora, now 2 years old than Tai has last saw her, with Biyomon by her sight.  
'_Hey Tai_', said the voice of Sora in Tai's mind. The boy blushed a bit as he looks at Sora. The last time he saw her recently is on TV as a reporter for Toonatopia News Report. He saw her report a lot, even Googled her.  
"Oh hey Sora. Is that you?" Kari asked smiling upon seeing her brother's ex in person for the first time in 2 years. She noticed Tai taking his sunglasses off and staring at the girl. Kari grins as she knows that look, the last lovey dove look he gave Sora before...the incident.  
"Oh sure...I can do it." said Tai grinning at Sora. This shocked Matt and T.K. Their friend has never given an interview before, let alone to a girl he seems to have blown his chance to be with forever unknown to them.  
"Still the same old Tai, eh?" Biyomon asked Kari who giggled in amusement.  
Four figures are there helping Sora with her interview. One of them is a blue haired man in glasses with black eyes. He wore a blue jacket, white undershirt, belt, gray shirt, and blue dress shoes. His name is Joe Kido, Sora's cameraman.  
The second figure is a red haired boy with black eyes. He wore a green jacket, blue tie, white shirt, gray pants, and gray-purple shoes. His name is Izzy Izumi, Sora's director.  
The third figure appears like a ladybug. He has six legs in total, the front being long arms with grey claws at the end. He has large, green eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His wing-case is covered with grey spines. His name is Tentomon, Izzy's Digimon partner.  
The last figure is a white creature with purple on its ear tips, his head, eyebrows, purple spots, front paws, and black claws with green eyes and red fuzz for hair. His name is Gomamon, Joe's Digimon partner.  
"We're ready." Izzy said as Tentomon and Gomamon watch on. "And we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2..."  
"So how's your dad?" Tai asked Sora as the two get ready for the camera.  
"Oh bother." giggled Gomamon as Sora looked at Tai for asking just a 'silly question' and gave him a smile.  
"...1 and action," Izzy yelled out as Joe begins the filming.  
"Taichi Kamiya, thank you for talking to us before your big jump," Sora said to the camera with her mike on. She is doing her best to be all professional and business-like when on camera, Tai could tell. "No one has ever done just a crazy and dangerous stunt like you're doing now like jumping 300 feet from one field goal to the next. What's going through your mind right now?"  
"God, you look good." Tai said staring at the girl he once love and may still do. "I have seen you a lot on TV and I watch it a lot. You did one hell of a job."  
"Hoo boy. Not good." said Tentomon as he watched the interview while Matt and T.K. watch in shock while Kari watch in embarrassment. There is a time or a place for this kinda thing and this isn't it, damn it.  
"Errr, tell us what drive somebody to risk their life for entertainment?" Sora asked Tai keeping her mike on him.  
"Hey, did you get married? I heard you did." Tai said worried. The moment he saw Sora with an engagement ring in one pic is the same moment he stop Googling her.  
"Oooh, not good." said T.K. cringing a bit as Sora, Biyomon, and Kari gave Tai an odd look.  
"Uh, well...it didn't happen. The pics were faked," Sora muttered to Tai embarrassed.  
"Oh, OH. Right." said Tai in relief. At least he knows the girl he loves hasn't gotten married for real!  
Sora get back to the interview as he said, "Uh...most of the time the press focuses on the crashes, the broken bones, and what you do. Are there any major costs?"  
"I bet Tai is focusing on you right now." Biyomon said to Sora happily.  
"Biyomon!"  
Tai paused then takes the mike as he said, "Uh..." The boy knew another major cost: about his father's death, the bad deal he has made with Daemon, and losing Sora who is here right now. The humans and the Digimon waited for Tai to give an answer. "Okay...yeah."  
"Oh brother!" groaned Kari slapping her forehead in annoyance. That was the wrong answer, a very stupid ass one.  
"Uh...okay. Well, thank you for this revealing peek into the life of Taichi Kamiya. I'm Sora Takenouchi on the scene, live at Toon O Stadium." Sora said to the camera bringing the interview to a quick and embarrassing end.  
"And we're out." Joe said as he finished filming while Sora begins to walk out embarrassed. Obviously this isn't the interview the girl was hoping for.  
"Uh...are you going to watch my jump?" Tai asked Sora hopefully.  
"Oh, oh, let's watch, let's watch!" Gomamon said eagerly wanting to watch.  
"Uh no. We gotta get back. Besides...I never liked watching you jump." Sora said to Tai sternly, wanting to get the hell out of here already.  
'Not as I remembered.' thought Tai sadly. Sora would always love to see him jumped. Does this girl still care for him despite what he did years ago? Tai said, "Sora?"  
Sora stops to turn to Tai, wondering if he is going to say something to her, but the boy just sighs, not sure what to say at all. What can he say to the girl he has abandoned 2 years ago? Sora smiles weakly at her former boyfriend as she leaves.  
"Nice to see you again, Tai," Biyomon said as she followed her human partner out along with the camera crew.  
"Well...that was...great for an interview," T.K. said as he, Matt, and Kari walk up to Tai in amusement.  
"Damn, if I don't know any better, I say you two got one hell of a history." Matt said in observance.  
"You have no idea." Kari said with a grin.  
"Wait...that is it, guys. The sign," Tai said smiling at the others.  
"Sign?" asked Matt puzzled as he and the others look at him. What the hell is he on about now?

Sora and her camera crew head to their van planning to leave ASAP.  
"Hey, Sora. You sure you wanna go and not watch Tai jump?" asked Biyomon to Sora concerned. "It has been 2 years since you last saw him.  
"Yes, I wanna go." said Sora stubbornly. Why the hell should she care about that stupid boy's jump?  
"It hasn't started yet." said Izzy as he puts his equipment away into the van.  
"Hell no."  
"I can get you a donut." Tentomon offered Sora who just frowns at him. It is clear that the girl wants to leave...now.  
"Come on, this is Taichi Kamiya. Don't ya wanna stay?" Joe asked the girl hopefully. He may not like dangerous stunts but he knows Gomamon wants to stay and watch the show.  
'_Ha. Like I want to watch the boy who broke my heart_.' thought Sora in annoyance. She hadn't forgotten what happened 2 years ago and prefers not to be around in case Tai would do something else to break her heart again. She sighs as she said, "Let's just go."

In the stadium, Matt gave Tai's helmet to him as he and the others are on the ramp. He notes that the field has no cars. To him and the others, that's good. Tai has agreed to take the cars out. Maybe it's a good thing because he could have been hurt or frigging worst!  
"Thank God you listened to me and took the cars out." Matt said in relief.  
"Hell yeah, you woulda commit suicide, big time." said Gabumon in agreement and relief.  
"Right, this way you can come down on soft...green..." Matt was interrupted when he hears a noise that makes him looks up and gape in shock. The others look up as Tai who just smiled, "grass?"  
The reason Matt looks shocked was clear as the ceiling above opens up while Jimmy announced, "Guess what, ladies and gentlemen? Instead of jumping 50 cars as scheduled today, Taichi Kamiya will be leaping six UH-60 Black Hawk helicopters!!" Sure enough, the said helicopters fly into the stadium much to the shock of the others in Tai's team. "Son of a bitch, no one has ever done just a death-defying stunt before!!"  
Matt looks at Tai speechless as Kari and the others just look at him surprised. Tai just shrugs as he said, "Well...I took the cars out, right?"  
"Why didn't you tell us," Patamon yelled at Tai in terror as the others look at the helicopter in shock.  
"Come on, and let you guys throw a fit?"  
"Oh, don't mind us for being old-fashioned." scowled Gatomon in annoyance. "I mean, human sacrifices make us pissed."  
"Well...at least Tai could do this one, right?" T.K. insisted. "At least give him a chance."  
"A chance to be kill? Why helicopters, Tai," Kari asked scared of the decision Tai just made without telling her and the others. Why gave Tai the big idea of doing this dangerous stunt that could leave him cut into pieces?!  
Tai smiles as he remembers something, something his father has said on the day he has died, something only Mr. Kamiya has told his son before the stunt that took his life.  
'_You know, I was thinking of a big stunt, Tai_.' Mr. Kamiya's voice said to him. '_But screw cars or a ring of fire...it would involve helicopters. Now that would be something_.'  
"My dad thought it would be cool." Tai said speaking up with a smile. Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon now realized what he was talking about. This isn't suicide, this is doing it for the man who died 2 years ago. If Susumu was still alive today, he would be proud of what his son would be doing in his stead.  
"Huh...I guess he was right." said Matt with a sigh as he looks at Tai while looking at the copters.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, we can't talk you out of this one, Tai, so listen carefully." Gabumon said to the boy in concern. "Halfway down the ramp, we want you to hit the NOS, okay? Don't hit it too early, do so and you're a frigging screwer. Got it?"  
Tai however doesn't seem to be paying attention as he turns around. Agumon asked, "Tai? You okay?"  
"Sora is probably on the interstate by now." said Tai in thought. The others looked at him in amazement or disbelief. The rider they know and care for is obviously talking about the same girl he was interviewed by before.  
"Oh brother. Still into Sora, I see." giggled Kari happily.

On the freeway, Joe was driving the van while Izzy, Tentomon, and Gomamon were at work on something. Biyomon watches Sora as she groans and held her head.  
"Stupid Tai." groaned Sora in annoyance. She knew the boy's career and life could end soon with that ugly ass stunt. The girl just knows it!

"Tell me, how much NOS did you put in the tank?" Tai asked the others as he get ready.  
"Seriously? Enough to shame the fastest Digimon ever," Patamon said to Tai eagerly while he and the others were not looking. "Why..."  
Tai didn't have time as he knew what the hell he must do: finish this stunt and find Sora before she goes too far away for him to reach her. So the rider snaps his visor shut, revs his motorcycle, and rides off by the time the others turn around. To their shock, the boy head off the ramp.  
"AHHHH! I can't look!" screamed Agumon as he covers his eyes in terror. This is not going to turn out well. The gang and everyone rose up as Tai flies off the ramp, beginning his most dangerous stunt yet.  
"Oh God. He is not going to make it," said Patamon closing his own eyes as well.  
Tai flew over the helicopters on his bike as the blades of the coptpers turn as if wanting to slice the boy into pieces. As he passed three of the copters, Tai closes his eyes. This time he isn't thinking about Daemon, but rather the girl he still loves after 2 years, Sora. He remembers how much she loved to watch him ride, their last kiss, the last smile he saw...the day he left her...  
Tai opens his eyes in determination as everyone else watched the teen while he continues his stunt. It looks close...  
"He made it!" said Matt as he and everyone else look amazed as Tai has landed safely on the landing ramp on the other side.  
"Oh God, I knew he would, I knew he would!" laughed Gabumon hugging the other Digimon making them look nervously.  
"Oh God, this is exciting and crazy at the same time. I got to do something crazy. But what? WHAT?!" exclaimed Kari excitedly. She sees T.K. cheering for Tai eagerly which makes her smile. What she did surprised the hell out of the gang: she grabs T.K. and kiss him full on the lips, much to his surprise.  
When T.K. was put into place, he looks dumbstruck at the girl as Kari cheers wildly for her own brother. All this time, he wanted to kiss Kari and yet...it's enough to make the boy faint to the ground.  
"Hee hee. I knew they make a good couple." Patamon giggled while Gatomon smiled in amusement at what just happened.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for him, 300 feet, a new record that only Taichi Kamiya can do!" announced Jimmy eagerly as the rider who did the impossible takes his helmet off and waves to the cheering crowd.  
"Oh yeah! Yeah!" laughed Matt raising his fist into the air eagerly while the others kept cheering (except T.K. who is still fainted). He shoulda believe in Tai's foolish idea in the first place. But suddenly, what the Kamiya stunts man did next surprised him and nearly everyone else: Tai revs his bike and rides out of the stadium, "Where the hell is he going?!"

On the freeway, the van kept on driving down it as Tentomon said happily, "I got to say one thing about him: he got guts. One time, I was watching this sports show..."  
"Damn it, Tentomon. Stop talking about Taichi Kamiya, all right? Shut it." snapped Sora angrily, not wanting to hear about Tai throughout the whole trip back.  
Most of the others kept quiet. Biyomon however looks in the rearview mirror and sees something that made her laugh as she said, "Well, so much for that idea."  
Sora looks confused. What is Biyomon yapping about? Suddenly the girl hears the roar of a motorcycle making her turn and yelp. Tai is riding next to her van window outside the vehicle itself smiling to her.  
"Oh yeah! I made it, Sora!" laughed Tai eagerly. Sora couldn't believe it. Now he wanted to see her? "Hey, pull over."  
"What? You want me to pull over?" asked Joe dumbstruck as he wonders if Tai was talking to him.  
"No, keep driving!" scowled Sora in annoyance. She doesn't want to talk to stupid Tai, not again in a billion years!  
"Fine, okay."  
Joe drives away trying to leave Tai behind. Sora sighs in relief but to her disbelief, the boy who ditch her 2 years ago is next to her again sitting on the bike's handlebars showing off.  
"Come on, Sora. I need to talk to you." Tai shouted hopefully to her.  
"Well, give the boy a medal. He doesn't give up easily." Gomamon said happily. Sora signaled Joe to keep driving and get the hell away from her former lunatic boyfriend.  
Tai, not giving up so easily, drives away and rev up to go to the other side to where the others are at, much to Sora's surprise. He yelled to Izzy, Joe, and their Digimon eagerly while yelling, "Hey, what's your name?"  
"Huh?" Joe asked Tai puzzled due to the engine and motor's sounds making it so goddamn hard to hear.  
"What is your name?"  
"Oh, my name is Joe!"  
"And Izzy." said Izzy smiling to Tai while nodding to the Digimon. "These two are Tentomon and Gomamon."  
"Hey. Tai," Tai said as he shakes hands with the humans and their Digimon.  
"Hey, love your stunts." Tentomon said to Tai eagerly as Sora slaps her forehead in annoyance while Biyomon laughs some more.  
"Hey guys. Mind helping me out here?" asked Tai hopefully to the four who just turn to Sora shaking her head no.  
"Sorry, Tai, she's the boss." Biyomon said to Tai quickly.  
Sora smiled but yelps as she screamed, "Tai, you asshole! Look out!"  
Tai turns and sees a big truck coming right at him! He slides pass the truck quickly and dodge another full with big cows. The girl is relieved. Her former boyfriend pulled some stupid stunts before but at least this one has saved him big time.  
"Well, I guess I see how it's gonna be. Hang on." said Tai in determination as he drove away from them very fast. Suddenly the boy did a wheelie and parks on the road...right in the path of the van!  
Joe screams as he hits the brakes hard making the others brace themselves and/or close their eyes. Luckily, the vehicle slowly stops in front of Tai, a few inches away.  
Pissed off, Sora pushes the door open as Tai walks to her. What the hell is Tai thinking?! He almost scared her to death! Sora doesn't know if she should call the cops or beat the crap out of him. Either way sounds hellva good right about now.  
"Oh howdy." said Tai greeting the girl with a Cheshire Cat like smile.  
"Stupid Tai! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" yelled Sora angrily.  
"Come on, I want to talk to you. I haven't seen you in, what, 56,000 years?"  
A lot of beeps and honks of the cars are heard behind the parked van which is going a big traffic. Biyomon giggled as she said, "More like a billion!"  
"Biyomon," Sora scowled as she scoffs, "This is crazy. You are crazy, Tai. I really don't have time for this, I have a story to edit." The girl is about to head back to the van and put Tai out of her life for good...  
"So how come you didn't say 'no'." Tai asked Sora making her stop to look at him. "When they asked you to come and interview me, you coulda refused."  
Sora frowns as she closes the door to walk back to him. Actually, interviewing was her idea but...  
"What are you trying to say?" asked Sora with a frown.  
"Well, I am not trying to say anything. I'm saying that means something." Tai said to the girl with a grin. God, that grin drives Sora crazy, love crazy, to this day.  
Some drivers are yelling at the two for causing a traffic jam. The girl turned and snapped at them, "Sorry!"  
"Hey, don't mind, they're all right."  
"Tai, we're on the side of the freeway!"  
"How about we get together and get some dinner? Italian, Chinese, Japanese," Tai asked Sora hopefully. Maybe a dinner together could re-spark what they have once lost.  
Sora looks at Tai looking shock...and a bit flattered. He wants to see her again and have a date?  
"Tai, what is this all about?" asked Sora as Tai just smiled at her. "I mean, you want closure? You were just a boy who witnessed your dad getting killed and ran off. I understand back then and I understand now. No hard feelings, okay? They called it the past because it's over with. It's done, over with."  
What happened next kinda changes thing: Tai suddenly grabs Sora and kissed her deeply on the lips, like they did when they were a couple years ago.  
"Whoa, look at them go!" said Gomamon laughing as Joe, Izzy, and Tentomon look surprised while Biyomon laughs. It makes her feel good to see this again.  
Sora reluctantly parted the kiss as Tai smiles while saying, "Too much?"  
Sora hesitates then remembered those days. God, she missed them so much and would love to relive them again. Perhaps...Sora could give Tai a second chance?  
"There is a restaurant at the hotel where I'm staying, the Tipton." Sora said to Tai. "Eight o'clock. Be there."  
"ALL RIGHT, YEAH!" laughed Tai eagerly. After 2 years, he is finally once again on the date with the girl he loves.  
"And Tai? Try not to be late." said Sora as she gets back into the van while Joe is about to drive off. As he does, the girl sighs happily while saying, "Stupid Tai."  
"It's a sign, Sora! There are no accidents, destiny and all that crap!" Tai yelled to Sora as her van drives off.  
Tai turns and sees people running up to him with papers. They aren't pissed off drivers but eager fans of his wanting autographs.  
"Tai, Tai! Oh man, can you sign my sister's book?" asked Davis Motomiya while Veemon holds a book of his own eagerly, "Oh, and one for me and Veemon too!"  
"All right, all right!" said Tai sheepishly as he begins signing autographs for Davis, Veemon, and Davis's sister Jun. He left to find Sora to also get away from this crap! Damn! "300 feet..."  
"We love you!" Jun squealed happily.  
"Man, Jun used to Matt's fan girl and now she's mine. Go fig. Thanks. 300 feet. Neat..."  
Tai is very happy. Not only did he done his latest stunt that would impress his dad if he was still alive, the boy has got back the girl of his dreams.  
Too bad Tai has no idea his happiness will not last long.

Author's note  
Wow! Tai is going out with Sora again! Is this great or what?

Kari: More greater than me kissing T.K. I think he likes it.

T.K.: (Blushing) Kari.

Biyomon: But knowing the baddies, it won't last long.

Me: Nope! Things are going to hell, literally, in the next chapter as some evil villains, including one Tai hasn't seen in years and doesn't want to see again reappear to recruit Tai as his Digimon Rider AKA Beezlemon.

Tai: Oh crap.

Me: So read, review, and suggest, folks!


	7. Chapter 6: Beezlemon Cometh!

Author's note  
Time for the big moment of when Tai becomes the Digimon Rider. But first...

Solartiger: Uh, no to the suggestion. I have never seen the season involving DATS so I won't use them sadly.

X-Teen: The old guy doesn't turn into a Digimon we all know per say but he does become the Rider. You will see who it is at the end of this chapter.

Dragonboy: Sorry, can't use the suggestions because I want T.K. and Kari to be with Tai when the big moment comes. Also, I got a better idea to use Agumon. Anyone remembers 'Bio-Merge'?

Time for hell to begin!!

**Chapter 6: Beelzemon Cometh!**

It was night in Toonatopia park as there doesn't seem to be anyone around. Well, maybe if you count a certain evil Dark Master walking through the park causing the lights in the street lamps themselves to go out like mad.  
Piedmon stops as he sense someone, someone from the world he came from. He smirks evilly while saying, "Ah, good old daddy. I was expecting you."  
Sure enough, the evil Digimon is looking at a familiar figure in front of him: it's Daemon and he looks pissed off at his own son and for a good reason.  
"I know your allies are here, son." Daemon said angrily as sure enough Machinedramon, Puppetmon, and MetalSeadramon appear evilly. "Piedmon, I know why you're here. It's the Contract, isn't it? Damn it, they are my souls, my Contract! You will not have it!"  
Piedmon just laughs and snaps his fingers causing the lamps to lit up forcing Daemon to put a hand over his face to keep his face away from the light. The clown Digimon gloats, "Sorry, daddy. You can't hurt me here. I should know. My turn to lead, you have your chance and blew it many years ago."  
"You will pay for this, son. My Rider will see to that."  
The other Dark Masters froze in alarm upon hearing that. They also knew of this figure and what happens should one mess with him. Piedmon wasn't scared or impressed though as he said, "Oh? You got yourself a new toy? Good. Send your precious Rider. I will break him like a toy before breaking you, father."  
Piedmon snaps his fingers as the lamps were lit up again while the villain and his cohorts disappear into the night. Daemon narrows his eyes sternly.  
The time has come.

At the Tipton Hotel, Sora sat at a table at the restaurant in her best. She looks nervous but kept on waiting. A waiter named Linguini pours some wine for the big date.  
"Thank you." Sora said to Linguini with a smile as he walks away. The girl is both anxious and nervous at the same time. She is anxious because she can't wait to see the boy she once dated again. It has been 2 years since they have been together, maybe they can again.  
Yet she is nervous because it is almost time and Tai has yet to show up. The girl gets her cell phone to see if Tai has left any messages or voice mail. To her concern, there were no messages at once. She sighs and looks around.  
Seeing that no one is looking at all, the girl gets out a magic 8 ball and shakes it to see if she would have a good fortune. Too bad it doesn't look good.

Tai not only didn't get to the restaurant yet, he isn't even ready! The boy is back at his loft as T.K. and Kari sat on the bed while their Digimon plays a video game.  
"Tai, it has been a few hours since you got Sora to go out with you." Kari said to her brother bored. "Shouldn't you get going?"  
"Hold on. I need to focus." Tai said to Kari as he is in the bathroom. To T.K.'s disbelief, the boy is talking to himself via the mirror.  
"Tai? You okay in there?" Patamon asked his friend in concern.  
Tai however pay the Digimon no attention. He does his best to get ready for his date with the girl that he is already late for. The boy has showered, put on his best cologne, and shaved. He is all dress, yet still isn't going yet. He is nervous like hell, wondering what to say to or do with the girl he hasn't dated in years.  
"Don't live in fear, don't live in fear. Hell, you made the jump, Tai, no one else did." Tai said to himself nervously. "You're the best Rider and she is the sign. Right?"  
Tai is beginning to feel confident and is about to leave...when he noticed something is wrong. His hand is glowing red, big time. The boy is confused then is beginning to feel a little odd. Odd, but Tai can't get sick, not on his first date with Sora in years!  
The boy turns on the faucet and tries to clean his hands in an attempt to cool them off. But to his shock, the water just evaporated into thin air. What the hell?  
'_Taichi..._' said a dark voice. Tai yelped in concern. Where did that voice come from?  
"Guys...did you say something?" Tai asked the others in the other room in concern.  
"Uh...not really," Agumon said puzzled.  
"Nope. Not of us said anything." Gatomon said in agreement. That is odd. So far, only Tai and the others were the only ones at the loft (Matt and Gabumon were out on business) and that voice didn't sounded like any of them. This is getting scary.  
"Hey, Tai?" Kari asked as she noticed something is wrong. "Did Matt and Gabumon take the bike for inspection or something?"  
Tai came out of the bathroom and took a puzzling look. To his surprise, his bike is gone. It's gone. Where the frigging hell is it?!  
"Tai, you're feeling okay?" T.K. asked as he came over and feels his friend's forehead. "Damn! You're burning up! I think you should see a doctor."  
"No, no. I'm fine, I'm fine. I...gotta get some fresh air, yeah." said Tai nervously as he heads to the elevator. Maybe that could clear his head.  
"Tai, you can't go out with Sora if you're sick." said Kari in concern as she, Agumon, and Gatomon followed their brother/friend. Something is wrong, big time.  
"Uh...I think he should. I mean, it seems like a while he last saw her." Agumon pointed out in concern.  
"From what you told me, he hasn't seen the girl in 2 years so it's best to get to this date or he won't get a second chance, you know?" Patamon pointed out with a nod.  
Needless to say, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon followed their brother/friend onto the elevator, unaware of the horror that lies ahead.

Back at the Tipton, Sora hiccups as she finished her wine a bit. Only 5 more minutes until her date is supposed to come. So where is Tai?"  
"More wine?" asked Linguini asked he came up with a bottle. Sora nodded absent-mindedly resulting in the waiter to pour some more wine into the glass until the girl grabs the bottle and pour the wine herself. "Fine, be that way."  
"Hey...uh, can you entertain for me until my date gets here?" asked Sora hopefully.  
"Sorry, the last time I did that, one of Remy's rat friends got into the meal and we almost got shut down by the health department."  
"That I shouldn't even need to know."

"Tai, Tai, wait up." said Gatomon worried as she, Kari, and Agumon followed Tai out of the loft into a dark alley outside. The boy is sweating bullets big time. He has one minute to get to his date with Sora. "I don't know, maybe we should keep you home and tell Sora that you can't make it. She would understand.  
'_Taichi..._' said the voice again only louder. This time Kari and the Digimon has heard it, the girl sweats and looks terrified. It has been 2 years since she has last heard that voice and it haunts her even to this day.  
Tai came closer to the voice and noticed something while leaving the alley: tire tracks on the wet pavement. When he looks up, he saw a shocking surprise: it is his own motorcycle, all better and new...and it's running by itself much to his shock and the surprise of the others who appear. The vehicle looks like it wanted Tai to ride it and damn it, it does. How could this be?  
"What's going on?" Agumon asked getting scared. Suddenly the four hears demonic laughter making them turn. Kari looks more terrified and for a damn good reason.  
"You." scowled Tai pointing an angry finger at the one who is laughing. The laughing one appears. It is Daemon.  
"Hello, Tai and family." Daemon said sinisterly in his own evil voice.  
"No, no. Leave us alone...go away..." Kari said scared backing away. This monster...she never forget what he done and what he got Tai to do. The girl stops backing away and not moving an inch.  
"Stay the hell away from me, got it?! I don't want anything to do with you again!" yelled Tai angrily.  
"Sorry, I'm afraid it's too late for that. Love the new bike." Daemon said looking at the cycle in amusement.  
"What do you want, Daemon?" Agumon asked the devil scared. "Why are you here?"  
"Oh, I have always been here...everywhere. Retroville, South Park, even Pallet Town. Everywhere...and each time, you are lucky...or so you thought."  
"I see. So you're the one keeping Tai alive!" said Gatomon in realization. It makes sense, how else could Tai still be alive through all his stunts? It's because Daemon was around doing so.  
"No, it was always Taichi. He is the best and I'm...his biggest fan. Everything that happened to you, Taichi, the posters, video games, the screaming crowds, and the chanting 'Tai, Tai, Tai'. It makes me so proud like watching an investment going up until the day I can cash it in. Well, now that day has come." Daemon said putting his hand on the bike's handlebars.  
"You're such a..." Tai clenches his teeth.  
"Yes, I'm a liar and a trickster; come on, I'm a devil Digimon, what do you expect? If I give something, I take something to make your life miserable; someone asks for immortality, I make him get a life sentence in prison." Daemon grins evilly. "Now find Piedmon and kill him."  
"No, I will not! Go after him yourself, asshole!" yelled Tai as he got on his bike in determination. He refused to let this monster get to him any longer. The boy got a date with Sora to keep.  
"You don't understand. You are under contract...as is your Digimon!"  
"Huh?!" yelped Agumon in shock as Daemon suddenly uses his powers to lift the Digimon off from the ground and throws him onto the bike behind Tai. The boy tries to get up but his hands are struck to the bars while it looks like he is about to ride off at any moment. Even Agumon can't get away.  
"I need the both of you. In return for ridding the world of Piedmon, Taichi, I will give you your soul back. You have my promise." said Daemon with a hidden grin.  
"Like when you promise Tai that his dad would live in exchange for his soul in the first place?!" snapped Gatomon in disbelief. Kari didn't speak as she continues looking on blankly and scared stiffed.  
"I refused to do it." snapped Tai angrily  
"You don't have a choice, time to ride." said Daemon as he taps the pavement. The engines roared like mad making Tai gasped and almost in a trance. He and Agumon ride as the engines roared more. The motorcycle rocketed out of the alley with the two on it.  
"Kari, Kari? What's going on?" asked T.K. in concern as he and Patamon came out to see how Tai is. He noticed the girl in some sort of trance and shakes her. "Kari!"  
Kari finally snapped out of it as she said scared, "Tai...he and Agumon are in trouble."  
The boy and his Digimon in question rode out of the alley on the motorcycle very fast. They zoomed into the streets. The vehicle went so fast that it leaves a trail of fire in its wake. Hell, it even left destruction has cars blown up and the pavement Tai rode on got heated, bubbled, and boiled. Parking meters and trees get blown up into flames while store windows exploded from all the destruction.  
Tai feels scared. He likes riding fast but not the fastest he's used to! During the whole thing, his license plate from his bike fell off onto the street.  
Outside of the neighborhood, a cop named Officer Barbrady is behind the billboard that reads 'Welcome to Toonatopia. The man is on patrol looking for speed law breakers. Hearing the engines of a motorcycle, Barbrady holds up the speed gun to determine how fast the rider is going. To his surprise, the numbers on the gun is increasing like mad.  
The cop looks up as the bike zoomed past him knocking the dumbass off his bike and the billboard gto blown up into flames. Barbrady looks up in confusion as the speeding demon rode off.

At an old train station downtown, the Dark Masters arrived looking for the Contract. Piedmon frowns. This doesn't look like a graveyard, so where the hell is the Contract?!  
The stationmaster named Grandpa Simpson appeared and sees the four making him yelling, "Hey, what the hell are you freaks doing here? This is private..." The four turned towards the old man as Piedmon glares at Grandpa, making him gulp. "...property."  
"Excuse us, old man. There was a graveyard here from what I remembered. Any idea what happened to it?" Piedmon asked the scared Grandpa as he and the other Digimon surrounded him.  
"Well, there was one here but that was a long time ago."  
"And the graves?"  
"They moved them." Grandpa explained.  
"Where?" asked Piedmon with a frown. One of those graves is supposed to have the Contract. This is going to be difficult.  
"I don't know, honest! I only work here!  
"Hmmph! Figures! Any idea whose does?"  
Puppetmon laughs madly as he throws some strings on the old man. He begins to squeeze making Grandpa screamed in alarm.  
"Look, try St. Michael's church! They are in charge of the whole thing! Please, stop, you shouldn't be here!" exclaimed Grandpa scared.  
"So I heard. Puppetmon," Piedmon asked his colleague while looking bored.  
"Puppet Pummel!" laughed Puppetmon as he fires blasts from his hammer at the old man killing him instantly.

Tai and Agumon scream as the motorcycle takes them to a closed train station. Soon the ride came to a complete halt as it throws the two off. Tai screams as he hits the ground while Agumon landed safely.  
The boy stood up and screamed in alarm as the burning heat inside him kept getting worst. His eyes open up showing that they're smoking. God, he is hurting.  
He isn't the only one. Agumon begins to glow in a certain way, meaning he is about to digivolve like he normally does. Except this transformation looks difficult than his other transformations, it is rather what happens when Agumon transforms the wrong way.  
Tai tries to stop his burning eyes but it was no use. The boy tried to walk away but it was too painful for him to move from the nasty heat while the prints made from his shoes melted leaving a trail of fire. The boy couldn't take it as his blood feels like lava is about to blow up and his bones felt like they were burning like mad. Tai held his head up as he lets out a scream of agony.  
Soon a transformation begins to happen as Agumon yelled out, "AGUMON...BIOMERGE INTO..."  
Soon both Tai and Agumon begin to biomerge into some sort of scary transformation as the Digimon seems to be going into his human partner. The human's hands begin to burn as most of his skin begins to change along with his clothes. A tail came out of his ass as Tai's screams of pain turns into maniac laughter. The pain continues as the transformation is almost done.  
By the time it's over, the demonic version of the Biomerge is done as Tai and Agumon have become something not human. They became a male Digimon with a pale white face and gold eyes and a long black tail. He wore a black jacket and white fluff with a red cloth tied on one sleeve, some armor on his shoulders, metal black/gray gloves, two black belts, black shirt, black jeans, silver kneepads, and black boots with silver spikes at the end with one boot holding a gun hoister. Tai and Agumon are no more, so to speak, but they are now one being named Beezlemon, Daemon's Digimon Rider.  
"BEEZLEMON." said the Digimon Rider as he looks at his hand in amusement, clenching it into a fist. Both Tai and Agumon are still in there but both became amazed by the new power they has gotten. Beezlemon roared a demonic roar of rage. The waiting is done, the Digimon got a duty to perform.  
Evil laughter is heard as Piedmon came out of the alley outside the station, looking at the Digimon Rider. Beezlemon approaches him in an aura of hellfire as he gets ready to go after his prey AKA Piedmon.  
"Well, well, so you're daddy's new Rider? Looking for someone?" Piedmon taunted Beezlemon.  
"Yeah..." said Beezlemon sinisterly as he jumps out of station and points a finger at the Dark Master. "You…back to Hell!"  
"I'm guessing this isn't a pleasant visit, is it?"  
"You're going to laugh on the other side of your mouth, clown..."  
"Sorry, I got other plans. You can take a rain check with my partners." said Piedmon crossing his arms in amusement.  
Suddenly Beezlemon heard wind whistling and looks up as he sees Puppetmon yelling, "Puppet Pummel!" The attack ends up blasting the Rider off his feet and blown back to the tunnel he came out of a while ago.  
Beezlemon ends up hitting a chain that is hanging causing the thing to wrap around his vertebrate. It looks like the chain has hung him as the Digimon Rider was swinging around. Piedmon laughs madly. So much for Daemon's Rider.  
To his surprise, Beezlemon recovered while hellfire appears as he glares angrily at the villain. That bitch is dead! The Digimon Rider got the chain free from the ceiling and turned to the Dark Master, his new weapon in hand and wrapped around him.  
As he advances on Piedmon, Beezlemon failed to notice that he stepped into a water puddle. That is until he noticed his foot grab by a metal like tail making the Digimon Rider look down and sees MetalSeadramon in his puddle form. Beezlemon tried to get freed but looks up seeing a big truck slamming into him and seemingly crushing the Rider into another truck.  
"Oooh, chihuahua." said Piedmon in amusement. It looks like Beezlemon is gone now. Machinedramon got out of the truck (don't ask me how he got in it in the first place).  
"So much for the tough Digimon Rider." said Machinedramon sinisterly. He turns to see what remains of the Rider and turn back to walk to his allies.  
Bad mistake as a hand was clamped on Machinedramon's shoulder as someone is snarling, "Oh, machine boy?" The evil Dark Master turns around and is shocked for behind him is Beezlemon, alive and well, so to speak, "Double Impact!"  
This attack blasted Machinedramon in the face and knocks him to the ground hard even for a tough Dark Master like him. The Digimon Rider walks towards him as Machinedramon looks at him in terror. This seems to be the first time the Dark Master has ever felt fear.  
As Beelzemon raised his chain while hellfire goes through it like a pig on a barbecue, the machine Digimon pleaded in fear, "Please, show some mercy."  
"Sorry but I ran out of it." taunted Beezlemon as he swings his new chain while Machinedramon tried to make a break for it. Too late as the heroic demon swings the chain and lassoes the Dark Master. The villain screams in pain as fire goes throughout him like mad forcing the Digimon to his knees for the first time ever.  
"Help me, God, help me!" screamed Machinedramon to his allies. However Piedmon, Puppetmon, and MetalSeadramon are gone, leaving their ally to his face. The earth elemental villain screams in more pain until he bursts into flame, turning the villain into the statue. Beezlemon smirks evilly as he pulls his chain causing the statue of Machinedramon to break into pieces.  
"One down, three to go." crowed Beezlemon as he snapped his chain back to him causing the thing to wrap around his torso. Time to hunt the other runaway demons, but not on foot. The Digimon Rider turns and made a whistle calling for something.  
Soon Tai's possessed motorcycle drove out of the station going through anything stupid enough to be in the way! It stopped next to its owner. Beezlemon figures it's time for the bike to go through a change of its own and lays his hand on the chopper. Hellfire spread into the thing turning the bike into something powerful and terrifying. Soon the bike turns into a dark motorcycle of terror named Behemoth that could control its rider. But today, Beezlemon would be the one doing the controlling.  
"We got hunting to do, Behemoth." said Beezlemon as he got on Behemoth and rode off to find Piedmon and his remaining goons.

Sora is drunk as hell. It has been a hour now and that stupid Tai has yet to show up. Linguini came back to give some more wine to the girl but she refuses it, having enough.  
The man tried to leave but Sora stops him as she asked, "Please tell me, I'm pretty. Damn it, just tell me!" The waiter looks at her funny and walks away scared, "Oh God. Damn you, stupid stupid Tai."  
Sora shoulda noticed better than to try to give Tai a second chance! The asshole has ditched her...again! Why did she even bother?! Upset, she grabs her checkbook and prepares to leave the restaurant.

In another alley, a thug named Snake Jailbird is harassing a girl named Mimi and her Digimon partner Palmon. Snake grabs a bag from the girl while holding a blade against her neck, threatening to kill the girl if she tries to move.  
"Let her go, stop it!" screamed Palmon terrifying.  
"Shut the hell up!" snapped Snake as he slaps both Palmon and Mimi evilly.  
"Help, someone help!" exclaimed Mimi terrified. There doesn't seem anyone around to hear her or even saved her. Or so she thought.  
Beezalemon was riding through the streets on Behemoth leaving more destruction in their wake until he stopped upon hearing Mimi yelling, "AHHHH! HELP!!"  
Mimi is scared as Snake has enough of her screaming and is about to killed her. That is until the three hear a loud roar and turns upon seeing Beezlemon. Mimi and Palmon look shocked upon seeing the newcomer while Snake just glares at him.  
Beezlemon gestures the two to get out of the way, which they did quickly. They hope that he's a good guy even though the Digimon Rider looks like a demon from Hell. They have no idea how right they almost are.  
"You...guilty." snarled Beezlemon pointing a finger at Snake scaring him crapless. The Digimon Rider then grabs the criminal by the shirt before he makes a break for it. "Look into my eyes."  
Snake, scared and wanting to get rid of this demon, stabs the Digimon Rider with his knife. Beezlemon didn't seem faze at all much to the thug's horror as all the Digimon did was stared at the knife and back at him. The criminal pulls his knife out and yelps as the metal blade part is melted by the goddamn hellfire.  
"Your soul is strained by the innocent's blood." Beezlemon continued sinisterly. "Feel their pain!!"  
"NOOO!!" screamed Snake in terror as he was forced to look into Beezlemon's eyes seeing lots and lots of flame. Then he looks at the faces of people the criminal has run into the face. The owner of a car he broke into to steal the guy's wallet while using a knife. Mimi and Palmon whom he was abusing. Using guns to harm and kill people. All of Snake's sins are used against him, making the criminal feel every violence and sin he has committed.  
Soon, when it was all over, Snake's eyes have turned into nothing but burnt out sockets. His soul had been burned big time thanks to Beezlemon's Penance Stare and the evil he himself has done. The criminal fell to the ground in a catatonic state as the Digimon left him lying there.  
The dawn is approaching as Beezlemon rode on Behemoth to continue his hunt for Piedmon. Yet for some reason he was going to an old cemetery as if it was calling out to him. The engines from the Behemoth soon stop as it comes to a complete halt. The Digimon Rider yelled as his power is leaving him causing the creature to fall off the bike onto the ground.  
The Behemoth goes through another transformation as the fire fades away turning it back to the way it was before, Tai's motorcycle. Beezlemon meanwhile roars in pain as sunlight approaches and hits him, making another transformation. Suddenly the Beezlemon begins to split into two as the Digimnon Rider is changing back to normal, turning his roars of pain into screams as agony.  
Soon Tai and Agumon reappeared, the Digimon falling unconscious while the human crawls to a tombstone nearby. Tai is so weak and looks like he is going to pass out. Ironically, the boy looks up and sees that the tombstone was his father's. It reads 'Susumu Kamiya: Beloved Father'.  
Tai then sees a shovel hitting the ground as he looks up to see a man standing before him. The boy has no idea who it is but the figure seems to have white hair and glowing green eyes.  
"Good morning, demon boy." said the figure spitting out what appears to be tobacco. Before Tai could ask anything, he finally passed out at the man's feet.

Author's note  
Whoa! Now that's something. Can anyone guess who the figure is, eh? White hair and glowing green eyes?

Kari: I think we will find out as T.K, Patamon, Gatomon, and I meet up with Tai and Agumon in the next chapter. Of course, we will find out soon.

Me: Behemoth, folks, is the same motorcycle the Impmon version of Beezlemon rode in Season 3 of _Digimon_, folks. Linguni is one of the main characters from _Ratatouille_. Good, eh? Read, review, and suggest, folks! More to come!!


	8. Chapter 7: Dan the Caretaker

Author's note  
Look, I don't know where I can put in any more Takari moments. Any suggestions would be nice. Anyway, the Caretaker parody is now revealed!

**Chapter 7: Dan the Caretaker**

Tai groan as he woke up the next morning. His head is even hotter despite him back to normal now. The boy sat up and rubbed his head. Where the hell is he? Last night seems like a nightmare come to life!  
Tai looks and sees painted glass windows which priests and angels on them nearby. The boy looks confused. Is he in a damn church or something? The boy turns and sees 10 cups of water on a table nearby. That should cool him down!  
Tai drank down the water and sighs in relief. A familiar voice asked, "Hey, enjoy your night out?" The boy turns and to his surprise, nearby are Kari, T.K, Agumon, Patamon, and Gatomon!"  
"Tai, you're okay!" said Agumon in relief. The Digimon looks shaken up from last night but other than that, he's fine as well.  
"So are you. What are you guys doing here?" Tai asked puzzled.  
"Man, you got us all worried sick last night." said T.K. worried. "We search for you but...well..."  
"Let's say be happy you're alive, so to speak." Kari said giving a sad smile to her brother.  
"Come on guys, I'm the Awesome Taichi Kamiya, remember?" assured Tai. "Anyway, where the hell am I and how did I get here?"  
"Uh...how can we explain this?" asked Patamon worried as he and the others look at other in concern. Agumon has told the others last night and it scared them almost to hell. "Let's say something ugly happened to you last niht."  
"Wait, what do you mean?"  
"Don't you remember?" asked Agumon scared, "You and I...we biomerged into some sort of evil demon like Digimon that rides on a black motorcycle!!"  
"Wait, what?" asked Tai in shock and disbelief. "Errr, Agumon, are you sure you have recovered fully from last night?"  
"It's true. Kari and Gatomon came in and told us about some encounter with a demon named Daemon." T.K. explained to Tai in concern. "We came looking for you and Agumon. We ran into some guy who said he wanted to help us find ya."  
"This guy, who you probably have met by now, took you in this place and got you the water. Speaking of which, need another drink?" Gatomon asked holding up another cup which Tai took and drank to cool himself off some more.  
The boy looks at the cup full of water in worry. He now remembers everything what happened to him now: him becoming a demon Digimon lcalled Beezlemon and killing a machine like monster. But who is it and why does this guy who helped most of the others find him and Agumon? Tai decided to find out.

The boy came out of the building he was in and finds himself in the same cemetery he collapsed at last night. Tai then spotted someone looking at a tombstone and his watch nearby. Must be the same man he met last night. This man has white hair and glowing green eyes as Tai remembered last night, but he is also wearing a white t-shirt with a red short on the middle with blue pants.  
The man heard Tai and his friends walking out and closed the watch while saying, "So how are you feeling, pal?"  
"Oh, I'm fine. My skull feels like some sort of demon but otherwise I'm fine." said Tai still holding the cup of water making a frown. Have you seen my bike?" This caused the man to laugh in amusement while putting his shovel down. "What? What's so funny?"  
"Hey, anyone can find asking about a damn motorcycle to be funny, you know." Kari said to Tai with a shrug.  
"Ironic, huh? The name is Dan, the Caretaker." The man said to Tai with a smirk. "Your bike is in the shred."  
"Uh, thanks. Thanks a lot." said Tai as he and the others headed towards the shed.  
"Oh, in case you're wondering, it does."  
"Does what?" Agumon asked Dan looking puzzled as he and the others stop to look at him.  
"The bike looks normal, obviously." Dan explained to Tai puzzling him a bit. "To answer any more goddamn questions you got: yeah, it did happened and no, it wasn't a dream, kiddo. It WILL happen again."  
"Who the hell are you?" Tai asked Dan with a frown.  
"Nah, the question should be 'who the hell are _you_?' Or where in hell are ya? Take your pick."  
"What a weirdo." Patamon said to the others with a frown.  
"Right,. let's get out of here." T.K. agreed as they continued towards the shed. They are going to get Tai's bike and get out of here, maybe find a way to sort this mess out as well as whatever mess Tai has with Sora bhy now.  
"Hello, pal! You're the Rider, the Digimon Rider!" Dan said calling out to Tai with a chuckle. "Get use to it, Tai, it will be more easier if you do. And if everything doesn't turn out right, I always have a cozy spot for ya." The white haired man chuckles as he nods to an empty grave nearby.  
Tai looks confused. How did this Caretaker guy know his name or what he's going through at all? The boy got into the shed and grabs his bike, ready to get moving.  
"They have seen you, Tai." Dan explained to the boy sternly. "They are coming so you will need my help to last the night."  
"Why? Have you gone through something like this before?" Gatomon asked Dan puzzled.  
"Well, maybe outside of this lifetime, I was in two fan-fictions parodying the same movie like this one. The difference is that both versions got different characters and I got a different girl in each one. Don't know which girl to like though."  
"Look, forget it, pal! The last time I made a bad ass of a move letting a stranger help me, I got screw over big time." Tai snapped to Dan angrily.  
"And it scarred Kari emotionally for life." Agumon added with a sad sigh.  
"Come on, guys."  
"You know, you can't run from this, pal." Dan added sternly to Tai as the boy tried to ride his bike away from the Caretaker guy. "This has been coming when you made that DEAL!"  
Tai looks shocked as he stops his riding to stare at the man as is the others. How did the Caretaker known about the Rider's deal with Daemon? Does he know something the group didn't know? The boy turns his engine off and decided to find out.  
"Well, well. Your chances have gone from crap to less." said Dan with a smirk.

In Toonatopia, parts of it look like hell has gone through it as well as lots of disaster happening at once. Sora, a bit upset about the date that hell ditched on her last night, was reporting while Joe was filming.  
"According to sources, there has been attacks on this station that seems to link to a Biker Bar massacre involving a mysterious murderer. Both seem to be connected." Sora said trying her best not to break out on camera.  
"And...we're clear." Izzy said ending the filming. Sora scoffs in annoyance. About goddamn time too!  
"Sora, you're all right?" Biyomon asked Sora worried. The girl was pissed off after Tai didn't show up last night that she prefers not to talk about it.  
The girl still doesn't as a blue haired man wearing a private investigator outfit named Ken Ichijouji walk by looking sternly. Deciding on changing the subject, Sora goes to Ken calling, "Investigator Ichijouji!" This called the man to stop suddenly almost making the girl run into him.  
"Look, no comment, okay?" Ken said to Sora walking away. He got a crime scene to investigate and the last thing he wants is to talk to snooping reporters!  
"Well, is it true that they found the connection between both killings at the Biker Bar and here at the train station?  
Before Ken could comment, paramedics came out with the body of Grandpa hiding under a sheet. Sora and Biyomon yelps in alarm and disgust as the dead old man's arm slid out showing it burned and busted up. Puppetmon, unknown to them, has killed Grandpa good! Sora has done a lot of mysterious reports before but nothing like this.  
"No comment." Ken said to Sora when the girl put her mike back to him before walking up to one of the trucks that got crashed into last night. What happened here and who did this?  
The private investigator then noticed something on the bumper: it looks like...a claw print? Some sort of monster has done this. A Digimon, perhaps? If so, what?  
"Off the record," Sora asked putting her mike down in concern, wondering about the identify of the murderer.  
"You want off the record? How about get lost, bitch, and let me do my job!" snapped Ken in annoyance as he walked away.  
Sora frowns at Ken's comment but decided to forget about that. Not getting an answer didn't upset her. What happened to her last night did...

Back at Dan's place in the cemetery, the man is doing his best to help Tai and his friends. The boy took his jacket off making Kari gasp in alarm. There is a big cut in the shoulder where that asshole Snake stabbed him last night. He needs a stitch big time.  
While Dan helps stitched up Tai's wound, the one known as the Digimon Rider explains everything from the deal with Daemon up to last night. T.K. and Patamon looks shocked and disbelief. No wonder Tai, Kari, and their Digimon looks freak out about coming back to Toonatopia or why they prefer not to talk about their past. The boy looks at the girl he cares for and hugs her with comfort.  
"The Digimon Rider is Daemon's bounty hunter." Dan explained to Tai in concern. "The demon hunts down anything that gets away from Hell or anywhere else. The Digimon Rider takes on different forms over the years."  
"Wait, there's more than one Digimon Rider?" Gatomon asked Dan in surprise. So Tai isn't the first Digimon Rider?"  
"Yep, though the Rider can be a monster, a phantom, and a half man, half dog. The form you took Tai was called Beezlemon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, two of which are its leader Lucemon and the ruler of Hell Daemon himself. Let's say it's random that a Demon Lord is used to bind to the Digimon Rider himself." Dan hands a hooked needle to the Rider boy, "Sterilize this, all right?"  
"Oh?" Tai asked as he remembers how the chain he used caught on fire through his hand. He makes hand movement and gestures in hope to do the same thing to the needle.  
"In boiling water, dumbass."  
"Oh, right. Right," Tai said embarrassed as he puts the needle in boiling water before giving it back to Dan. "Damn, this whole Digimon Rider thing is still new to me."  
"Yeah, especially since it involves Biomerge. Since you have a Digimon partner, Agumon become part of Beezlemon." Dan explained some more.  
"I could be so lucky." Agumon said sarcastically.  
"During the day, you two would be normal and able to digivole normal. But when night comes and when the damned appears, the Digimon Rider takes over the both of you."  
Tai flinched, not by just the pain but by what Dan just said. If that's true, then the boy and his Digimon are doomed to turn into Beezlemon by night forever!  
"I remember doing something last night. Agumon and I both did." said Tai in realization. "There was this man and I looked into his eyes."  
"We both saw the evil deeds this creep has done and used them against him." said Agumon with a shiver. He was a part of Beezlemon so the two knows what's going on.  
"It is called the Penance Stare." Dan explained. "The most powerful ability the Rider has got." The Caretaker stitch the wound some more. "All Riders have it."  
"Do they have a problem with the Digimon Rider thing?" Patamon asked Dan curiously. Tai nodded in agreement. He never wanted to be the Rider, it just happened, so to speak.  
"Been a few. The last one was 100 years ago that appear in a town called Cartoon Vocoanga."  
"I heard of that place. It's supposed to be a ghost town literally." said T.K. in concern.  
"That's right. It used to be the nicest town with lot of nice people. Until a stranger came and got people to turned against each other, being drained of its own blood." said Dan grimly.  
"Oh God." said Kari scared as she and T.K. hold each other. A stranger, turning a nice town into a town of evil and the same person caused people to turn against each other, making them kill, steal, and more!  
"What the hell does it have to do with Piedmon?" asked Tai in concen, remembering whom Daemon has send him to kill last night.  
"What? Daemon has send you after Piedmon?!" asked Dan stunned upon hearing that name.  
"And others, a big dragon like machine, a wooden evil puppet, and a long metal Seadramon like creature." Agumon added, remembering the Dark Masters he saw through Beezlemon last night.  
"The Dark Masters. A group of fallen Digimon sent down by St. Michael himself." Dan said grimly. "Ugly creatures but Megas you don't wanna mess with, unless you're the Digimon Rider. It will be Hell literally to destroy them and send them back."  
"How did you know all this?" Gatomon asked Dan puzzled. The man seems to know everything about the Digimon Rider/Beezlemon, Daemon, Piedmon, and more.  
"Maybe it's because I felt like I have done this before. There, it's done." Dan announced as he finished stitching up Tai, "Best to stay here, Tai. The Dark Masters can't enter hallow grounds."  
"Great, just great. First I made a stupid move like getting Kari sick when I was little, now I found out I sold my soul to that goddamn Demon Lord, becoming another one and his bounty hunter." Tai said as he puts his jacket on.  
"Sounds like fun, eh?" laughed T.K. getting an annoyed glare from Kari. "Hey, I was only joking."  
"Come on, guys."  
"Hey, you just got here." Dan said to Tai puzzled.  
"I got to talk to someone, badly." Tai explained as he got on his bike.  
"Bad idea."  
"Wouldn't be the first time." Gatomon chuckled in amusement. The others glared at her. "What? T.K. gets to make a bad joke and I can't either?"  
"Why did you do it?" Dan asked Tai curiously before the boy, Tai's sister, and the boy's friends are about to leave. "Why make the deal in the first place?"  
"I was a stupid kid as usual back then." Tai explained as he turned back to Dan grimly.  
"And what did you get in return?"  
"Heartache."

Author's note  
For those who haven't figured it out, Dan is really our friend and experienced Ghost Rider parody veteran, Danny Fenton/Phantom.

Danny: (bowing) Thank you, thank you! Hell, I am so excited about this role. I am going to enjoy this.

Tai: You would because my role involving Sora getting pissed off at me in the next chapter. I got one hell of a headache, one crazy ass clown and his goons are out to destroy me, and Agumon and I have to biomerge into a Demon Lord rider from Hell for all time!!

Patamon: All in all, you're having a good time, eh?

Kari: No more bad jokes, please.

Me: The next chapter is coming soon, folks, so read, review, and suggest!


	9. Chapter 8: Enemy Number One

Author's note  
As usual the notes and suggestions are great to see or used. Interesting stuff. BTW, I don't know if the ritual is part of the movie but I will use it anyway just for the hell of it.

**Chapter 8: Enemy Number One**

Tai and his group still can't believe what just happened. The boy and Agumon biomerge into Beezlemon and are now Daemon's bounty hunter, they just killed a fallen angel, and now Piedmon is out to get rid of Tai by all means. How could things get more worst?  
Well, to answer THAT question the hard way, damn it, the group rides on Tai's motorcycle and got a big shock. The downtown looks like hell after the Digimon Rider trash it last night. The trees are burnt to the ground, the streets are one hell of a mess, the windows are broken, and everything else, well, you get the idea. Firemen, cops, carpenters, and news people are everywhere to fix the damage, report it, and find out what asshole did this in the first place.  
"Oh crap. Why did I have to come back out here?" asked Tai in concern.  
"Lots of guilt," Patamon suggested to Tai getting a glare from the others. "What?"  
Tai wonder if he should get his ass back to Dan. At least he is the only sane one in this whole mess, so to speak. But before that, the boy has to fix things with Sora first. And what do you know, the girl herself is interviewing two familiar people Tai has saved last night: Mimi and Palmon. The two are telling them a different topic than the hell that happened last night.  
"Can you tell us about this Good Samaritan for us?" Sora asked not knowing or caring that Tai is coming towards her.  
"Oh, we won't forget him. He saved our lives." said Mimi gratefully.  
"Yep!" said Palmon in agreement.  
"This guy was some big but not too big, almost like a bike guy. He looks like a demon but a good guy, nevertheless."  
"Don't forget his bike."  
"Oh yes, that." Mimi said happily. "It was black and shoots out flames and stuff. It was cool."  
"Wait...those two..." said Tai recognizing the two from last night. "I saved their asses from that crook last night when I used the Penance Stare on him!"  
"Anything else?"  
"The fire part." said Palmon reminding Mimi some more.  
"Oh hell that. He was on fire at times too." Mimi added happily. This caused Tai to yelp as he looks into a mirror of a car nearby and touch his dad. Did that happen to him? That is so frigging confusing!  
"Well, Tai, for a crazy ass demon lord bounty hunter from Hell, you got some fans." Agumon said to Tai with a shrug.  
"So do you." Tai said to Agumon, reminding his Digimon partner that the latter is part of Beezlemon as well.  
"Uh, right. No problem." said Sora giving Mimi and Palmon a look. She sees something that caught her eye making her frown as the girl said to the camera, "This is Sora Takenouch on the scene." The reporter snapped to Mimi in annoyance, "Thanks alot."  
Sora walks away in annoyance. Mimi blinks and yelps as she realizes that Joe is still taping her. The girl chuckled nervously to the camera as she said, "Uh...hi mom?"  
The reason Sora was frown is because of one crazy bastard, AKA stupid Tai, appearing nearby.  
"Hoo boy. This is going to get ugly." said Gatomon in concern. She doesn't like where this is going.  
"Yeah, makes me glad a girl doesn't like me," said T.K. in agreement making Kari frowns at him deeply. "Well, I guess..."  
Tai looks nervous as Sora comes up to him, giving a pissed look at the boy. He has some nerve showing up after ditching her last night!  
"Sora, please, about last night..." Tai begins to say to his date nervously. How is he going to explain to her that the reason he didn't make it at all is because of he and Agumon has turned into a demon Digimon who kills people for the devil?!  
"Don't bother, Tai." said Sora putting a hand up in disgust, seemingly giving Tai the excuse not to say anything at all. The girl walks away as Tai and the others followed her. Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, and Gomamon followed while Joe is still filming the scene.  
"Sora, please let me explain! I know I was stupid for last night and that was inexcusable! I was on my way..."  
"Forget it, no apologises!"  
"Sora, I think you should listen." Biyomon said in concern. Maybe Tai has a damn good reason why he didn't show up.  
Sora however ignored her Digimon partner as she continued speaking her peace, "Actually, I think I should thank you. It gave me time to think about then and now. I mean, when you left me standing at that tree 2 years ago...Jesus, it hurt like hell, you know?"  
"Ouch." said Patamon with a yelp and it doesn't help that the camera is pointing at Tai making him sigh in concern.  
"Guess what? You're on 'Ditch Ass Camera'." Gomamon laughed in amusement at Tai's misfortune. Tentomon hushed him as Sora kept on berating the boy she thought she herself has loved.  
"I mean, on the bright side, I say screw it and got over the whole thing. Look at me now." said Sora trying to calm down, so to speak. Tai is getting annoyed by Joe's filming by now and forced the man to push the camera down to stop the filming. He sure doesn't want the audience see Sora and Tai talking. Plus, the Digimon are starting to make faces on screen. "I went to a good high school and got a good part time career job as a reporter. However, you Taichi Kamiya are still the same. Maybe you got better money and more fans...you're still a stupid carnie."  
Tai felt a knife has went through his body for a while. He didn't want Sora to think of him that way. Her words have hurt him emotionally a lot. The boy tried to say something like the truth. He turns to the others before turning back to Sora. However he blew it as Tai said, "Uh...yeah, I guess you're right."  
"Well, well, dad was right. You are just a phase."  
Sora shook her head in disgust as she headed back to the van with her crew while Izzy remarked, "That went well." The news crew got into the vehicle before it drove off.  
Tai sighs as he watched Sora leave, probably out of his life forever. He lost his chance of making the right choice as well as the girl he loves...again.  
"Tai...I'm sorry, I know how much she meant to you." Kari said to her brother sadly.  
"It's okay." Tai said with a sigh. "Sometimes I got to admit that some things are not meant to be."  
"Well, look on the bright side." said Agumon trying to brighten up his friend.  
"What?"  
"At least she didn't slapped you or something."  
Tai groans at Agumon's poor attempt to cheer him up. The boy said with a grunt, "Let's go home." The group leaves the scene wanting to forget this already. Too bad it won't anytime soon.  
As the group left, nearby on the street, a woman cop named Julayla Beryl see something on the ground and pick it up. It looks like a piece of metal, but what is it?  
"Hey Ken! I got something." Julayla called out to the private investigator. She sees what the metal is: a motorcycle license plate.

The sun was setting in Toonatopia as day soon turned into night, the same night when Tai and Agumon biomerge to be Beezlemon AKA The Digimon Rider. Luckily for them, as long as the two stay away from anything evil, they should be fine, the lucky bastards.  
Tai came out of the shower which he tried to relax in with a towel around his neck and another around his wrist. He looks himself in the mirror closely. Nice if you ignore the fact that the boy turned into a demon! Is the transformation going to occur, he wondered. Tai isn't sick or doesn't feel hot.  
Tai chomps his teeth and looks up his nose. So far, nothing happen. The boy gets ready to walk off but looks back towards the mirror quickly. Still normal. Tai leaves the bathroom...then returns yelling, "I'M A GODDAMN DEMON LORD BOUNTY HUNTER! FEAR ME, ASSHOLES," Still nothing. Not on fire, no change, still his human self.  
The boy groans as he decided to go read his religion books. There could be an answer in them that may help him get away from that damn contract he was so foolish to sign, as well break his curse. Tai is also looking for answers on the Digimon Rider, Piedmon and his goons.  
Agumon help him out as he wants to avoid digivolving into something the Digimon doesn't want to be. The last time it happened, SkullGreymon was almost the death of everyone. The others were helping as well.  
"We kept reading this hour after hour. No luck." said Gatomon in concern.  
"There has to be. If one of these books could cured Tai of his contract and curse, everything will be back to normal, so to speak." said Kari with a sigh.  
"I got it, I got it!" said T.K. with a grin.  
"What? A way to get my soul back," Tai asked hopefully.  
"No, a headache."  
"T.K." groaned Patamon and the others as they frown in annoyance. That was so frigging stupid!  
"Hey, here's something!" Agumon said excited as he shows a page from the book he is reading to Tai. The boy takes the book and reads the page. It shows picture of a big dragon like machine, a wooden evil puppet, and a long metal Seadramon like creature. These must be the Dark Masters Dan warn Tai and the group about.  
"End of days, eh?" asked Tai with a frown. Great, he has to face evil ass creatures who want to screw the world over by destroying everything. Still, the book may be of use as the boy turn to another page. Tai find something else interesting. "A host can gain control of the possessing spirit if he manipulates through concentration of the element fire within man."  
"Any idea what that means?" asked Gatomon curiously. Tai and the others is bewildered as she is.  
"Well...let's find out, shall we?" asked the boy as he stood up before lifting his arm and clutching a frigging hand into a fist of the damned. "I speak to the fire element within in. Give me control of the possessing spirit, asshole!"  
Tai concentrated while the others watch. If the boy could do this, maybe he could be able to control his transformations! Suddenly, he opens his hand as hellfire came out of his palm, clicking lightly.  
"Good job." said Kari excitedly while her brother grins. It works! He now has control of the Digimon Rider. Let's hope it stays that way!  
"Nice." laughed Agumon eagerly. Maybe he doesn't have to biomerge into Beezlemon at random after all!  
"Maybe I could turn into..." Before Tai could finish, he hears a noise. The elevator is coming up meaning he is about to get a visitor! Is Matt and Gabumon coming back? The boy yelps as he blast the flame he himself has made away. The flame hits the candle, vaporizing them instantly like turning them into dust.  
Soon the elevator opens as someone came into Tai's home. It's...  
"Sora?" asked Tai surprised as Sora steps into the loft in concern. What is she doing here?  
"Oh hey." said Sora waving normally to Tai and the others with a smile. The boy hid his hand away nervously. He hell hope that Sora doesn't see it.  
"Sora, hey."  
"Uh...am I interrupting anything?"  
"Oh no. No really. In fact, we are just...doing other stuff. Right, guys," Tai asked making a gesture to the others.  
"Oh yeah. Come on, guys. We got something to do." said Kari getting the idea that her brother wants to be alone to maybe patch things up with Sora at last.  
"Huh? Oh, right." said T.K. nodding as he, Kari, and the Digimon leave the room eagerly. This could finally saved Tai's relationship with Sora...hopefully. Unknown to them, they went into the kitchen and peek out a bit, hoping this encounter would turn out well.  
Tai and Sora knew they were peeking but decided not to say anything. The girl sighs in depression as she said, "Tai, I'm going to leave tomorrow and well, I'm sorry for what I said a moment ago. I don't want that to be the last thing between us that I said."  
"It's alright, no biggie." Tai said trying not to be concerned. Of course, it was an obvious lie.  
"Hell, I mean it, honest. It was cruel and what I said? It is really untrue. Wait, do I smell something burning?"  
"Oh, uh...Agumon shoot out his Pepper Breath onto something. We just managed to put it out. Barely."  
"Hey..." Sora said as she noticed a picture nearby making Tai turn to see what she's looking at. "I have that. Oh! And that too!"  
In amazement, Sora check out the portraits and stuff that shows Tai''s stunts. The one in the portrait in real life, AKA Tai, has chose this time to close all the books quickly. No need for the girl to see them and try to ask what the HELL is REALLY going on, right?  
Sora grins as she goes past a normal cycle to take a look at some more pictures that show her and Tai when they were young and foolish. The girl sighs happily while Tai follow her. Sora said, "I remember that day too well. You use a lot of quarters to take pictures of us. Hell, look at my face in that one. I was scared that my dad was going to come in on us."  
Tai chuckles a bit before looking into Sora's eyes as the girl did in his. The two have been apart for too long, something is filling up in them. Finally, Sora couldn't take it as he kissed Tai right on the mouth. She closed her eyes though Tai tried to push her away. Still, it felt good to him as he decided to kiss her right back.  
"Wow. That's amazing. What do you think?" T.K. asked Kari curiously. He noticed Tai's sister giving him a funny look and a mischievously smile. "Kari?"  
Suddenly Kari grab him and kiss him right on the mouth much to his surprise. T.K. shrugs as he closed his eyes while kissing her right back.  
"And they did it again. Yep!" giggled Patamon while Agumon and Gatomon smiled while continuing to look on Tai and Sora's own kissing. The mentioned two kept on kissing, however Tai is trying to let go of her lips. Sora doesn't want to let go as she wanted to kiss the boy she still loves, hell like forever some more.  
However again, the two separated while Sora stared into Tai's eyes. Goddamn it, she can't resist them. Makes her want to kiss him again.  
"Sora, I think not is not the best time. Let me help you get back to your car or a taxi, okay?" Tai insisted to Sora in concern. He wanted this to continue but couldn't out of fear of what would happen, like him turning into Beezlemon again right now!  
"Tai, what's wrong?" asked Sora in concern.  
"No, nothing's wrong. You just gotta go now."  
Sora looks suspicious at Tai. She has known him all her life and the girl suspects something is up. Something is not right here and she is going to find out what.  
"Tai, what is with you? I mean you almost got me frigging killed on the freeway just so you can ask me out on a date. I agreed but last night, you ditched me but you kept my picture anyway." said Sora with a frown. "Tai, don't you still care for me?"  
"I do, I really do. It's just..." said Tai in concern. He knew what the hell the boy must go: tell her the truth, but will Sora accept it?  
"Tai, what is it you're not telling me."  
"Okay, what I'm about to say sounds ridiculous. You will think I am going to crazy, hell even I think I'm going crazy! I really hope I'm crazy! Am I crazy?"  
"Well...you did stupid and insane things..." said Sora sitting on the couch nearby and folded her arms. "But if it's crazy you're going for, then try me."  
"Fine. It's like something out of a movie." said Tai with a sigh, getting ready for it.  
"I'm a reporter, damn it. I have seen and heard it all, almost. Nothing you can say will surprise me."  
"Off the record," Tai asked making Sora nod at this. "Fine, okay, uh...I'll admit...I sold my soul to an evil devil and Demon Lord named Daemon 2 years ago."  
"Uh...okay." said Sora puzzled as she urged him to go on. A hint of doubt is seen in her face though.  
"That is why I ditched ya 2 years ago, so I can spare ya."  
"Spare me?"  
"From my new employer, Daemon!" said Tai getting concerned as Sora is still showing doubt at the boy's claim. "I mean, that is why I couldn't make it to the date because the asshole got me doing something big for him."  
"So...you work for some Demon Lord guy, right?" Sora asked nodding.  
"It only happens at night when I'm around evil, villains, Digimon, ghosts, the usual. When that happens, I turned into..."  
"Well?" Turn into what?"  
Tai looks concerned about what he will say to Sora next, knowing that it could cost him, big time. The boy breaths in and out as he said, "I turned into his bounty hunter and fellow demon lord Beezlemon, an evil asshole and one hell of a bike rider. It's creepy and I already kill off a Dark Master which is a machine dragon like thing. Sora, I think you better go home before something else happens. What I said is the truth and that is why you got to stay the hell away from, me!"  
"Uh huh." said Sora staring at Tai, even the peeking Digimon and T.K. and Kari (who finished up their kissing with the boy not kissing this time but is making a stupid dazed like look). "So tonight, you'll..." The Takenouch girl makes some sort of monster claw motion, "Rragh?"  
"Yeah, if you put it that way, I guess."  
"Okay, wait a minute. So that is the best excuse you can give me? All those times, missing that date, and leaving me looking like a dumbass at that tree...this is the reason?" asked Sora making Tai nodded. The girl doesn't know what to say. To her, this is the most craziest and most insulting excuse any man (no matter how much she knows him) can give her. Sora stood up as she said, "Well, I got two choices at this point. I either believe you and call for a nearby psychiatric hospital or a Digital Monster hunter..."  
Tai yelps thinking Sora has really lost it as he said, "Now hold on, that's..."  
"Let me finish. Or I can think you are making some goddamn stupid ass stories instead of telling me the truth and I will walk out that door and out of your life and just say silently 'screw you' instead..."  
Guess what choice she took?

Sora was in a taxi cab that left as Tai watch her go, heartbroken. Once she is out of sight, the boy sighs sadly. He knew Sora would not believe him and consider the boy she once loved crazy. Now Tai has lost her forever.  
"Tai, I'm sorry...again." said Kari going to her brother in concern as did the others.  
"Look, I'm sure there are other girls out there." said T.K. nodding to his sister's friend while looking at Kari.  
"Well you sure don't have a problem, T.K. You got a girl, right Kari?" Patamon said giggling, remembering what his human partner and Gatomon's did earlier.  
"Patamon!" said T.K. and Kari at once blushing.  
"Come on, you can find someone who else is pretty and beautiful as Sora." Agumonm said trying to cheer Tai up, "Someone who has great hair as well as beautiful eyes as her. Someone who can give you one hell of a tasteful kiss that warms your heart as her and her flawless shiny...  
"Okay, Agumon! I get it!" Tai said in annoyance to the Digimon. He appreciated Agumon's attempt to cheering him up but even that isn't helping.  
"At times like this, I don't know what is worst." said Gatomon grimly.  
However, the moment she said it, the sound of sirens are heard in the group's ears. They sounded like they are coming their way. Goddamn it, they are as police cars are approaching them. Once they stop near the group, cops came out and pointed their guns at the kids.  
"You have to say it." said Agumon to Gatomon looking scared.  
Ken came out and points his gun out as he asked sternly, "Which one of you assholes is Taichi Kamiya?"  
"Uh...if I say he is, would we live?" asked Patamon nervously pointing to Tai as he hides under T.K.'s hat scared out of his skin. Tai rolls his eyes as he put his hands up.  
"Taichi Kamiya? I am private investigator Ken Ichijouji and this is my Digimon partner Wormmon." Ken said nodding to a green wormlike Digimon coming out.  
"Hello." Wormmon said greeting the group.  
"Tai, you and your Digimon are coming with us."  
"Why me?" asked Agumon scared as he and Tai are getting take away by the cops.

Author's note  
Oh damn it! Just as Tai looks like he has forever lost his chance to be with Sora forever, he and Agumon get arrested! And it looks like things are getting worst, big time, especially in the jail break out!

T.K.: (happily) Though on the plus side, Kari and I kiss...again!

Kari: (giggling) Oh, T.K..

Gatomon: Also, expect the last Digidestined and his Digimon from season 2 to show in the next chapter. You can guess who it is.

Me and the good guys: Read, review, and suggest!


	10. Chapter 9: Beezlemon's Escape

Author's note  
Oh, well thanks for filling me in on that, Zim'sMostLoyalServant. That's good to know. So why the banging the head on the wall, airnaruto45? I don't see what's wrong with using Danny as the Caretaker. Rather, it kinda makes a good reference to dannyfangirl and Chrissy-San's Phantom Rider stories where Danny is in the role Tai is in now, right?

**Chapter 9: Beezlemon's Escape**

Tai's luck got worst big time as he and Agumon finds themselves in the interrogation room back at the police station. Ken and Wormmon are questioning him right now and from the looks of things, the former looks very pissed off. Agumon is gagged and put in a dark spiral to keep him from using his powers or digivolving. The bike meanwhile is trapped in a parking lot away from the station.  
"You know this old man?" snapped Ken as he shows a picture of the now dead Grandpa to Tai.  
"No, but if you hum a few bars, I can fake it," said Tai sheepishly.  
"Damn it, this is no joke! Grandpa Abraham Simpson was almost to his retirement time. Despite his family and the whatnot, the old man was innocent and wouldn't harm a goddamn fly! If you look, Grandpa had the same conditions like the other dead people so to speak since you, your so-called innocent sister, and that freak you called Agumon came home, you bastard!"  
"Now hold on, I may have done stupid stuff but I didn't kill anyone! And don't insult my sister and Agumon like that!"  
"Bullcrap!" yelled Ken angrily as he slams the table in front of Tai expecting him to jump, but fail to do so. The private investigator refused to believe that.  
"Calm down, calm down, Ken," Wormmon said trying to calm his angry private investigator human partner down. The Digimon gets out a cigarette and offers one to Tai, "How about a smoke for you?"  
"Uh...no thanks," Tai said refusing the thing. The boy has never smoke before and he will be damned to hell (though that is the case now) to do so now.  
"All right." said Wormmon as he takes the lighter out. When he turned it on, the flame was set ablaze towards Tai making him nervous and anxious. It's as if the flame is calling out to him. Wormmon, noticing Tai's behavior, turns the lighter off.  
"That is frigging crazy." The boy said getting more nervous. The two cops may not know it but there's a good reason why the flame did that. Tai got to get the frigging hell out of the police station because there is a lot of evil crooks that are locked up around here and he could turn into the Digimon Rider in front of these two at any god given moment.  
"Tai, look. I want to be your friend, okay?" Wormmon said trying to assure the boy. "We are just trying to help you so maybe you could get out of this whole thing if you cooperated and give us all the details."  
"Look, I don't know why you think I coulda killed those people!"  
"Well damn it, your license plate from your motorcycle was found on the destroyed street, you asshole!" snapped Ken to Tai in annoyance. "And even if you didn't lay a hand on the old man or the bikers or such, your Digimon may have!"  
"Look, I know what this is, I have seen these kinda movies before." Tai said with a sigh. "You are doing the bad cop and good cop routine. Good or bad, you are still good cops. You did a great job in this place, I know it. I was thinking of being a motorcyclist for the cops when I retired from the stunt career. I would want to help you guys...but Agumon and I didn't kill anybody."  
"OH GOD DAMN IT!"

Tai and Agumon are suddenly dragged towards a cell in the prison area by an officer. Ken has decided to throw the two in them until the court trial.  
"No wait, you don't get it!" protested Tai in horror as Agumon was silent due to the gag still on him. "The real killer is out there, killing people!" The boy was beginning to sweat. There are a lots of villains, crooks, any asshole you don't want to mess with in the other cells staring at him. The transformation is being felt inside Tai as is Agumon.  
Beezlemon is in there more eager than before to be let out. Tai can control the Digimon RIder, but it is tough to do so thanks to all the evil in this place.  
"Get your ass in there!" remarked the officer as he takes Tai and Agumon to a cell, filled with evil ass thugs!  
"No, stop! Don't put us in there, you will regret doing so!" remarked Tai in terror. The officer ignores the boy as he pushed both Tai and Agumon into the cell, knocking them both to the hard concrete floor. The Digimon refuses his gag as the boy got up and held the bars just as the cell door closes, "LET US OUTTA HERE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! YOU'RE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE!"  
"Tai, calm down. It should be alright." said Agumon as he got back up. However that isn't really true as Agumon is glowing despite the dark spiral being used. Tai meanwhile is picturing the demonic Beezlemon about to take over very soon. The two then turns and yelps as baddies smirks evilly at the two.  
"Well, well, you looked just like Taichi Kamiya." said a thug named Yuck the Rabbit wickedly.  
"Uh, yeah, I get that a lot." said Tai nervously. He hopes these guys aren't fans of his. Unfortunately for him, that is the case.  
"Hell, you are Taichi Kamiya, right guys? I saw you in the circus." remarked Yuck as the crooks approached Tai and Agumon. The human and his Digimon partner are acting strange, especially when Tai could almost roar as he feels Beezlemon trying to get out. Yuck, not noticing, continued, "You know, I pay 10 bucks to see you get slice into pieces, but you didn't. I oughta take it out on your ass."  
Tai's eyes feel like they are about to burn while Agumon continues to glow. The Digimon Rider is about to burst out, making the two want to breaks Yuck's rabbit like neck. The rest of the thugs smirks evilly, all but two frowning figures, a boy named Cody Hida and his Digimon partner Armadillomon. The last two has been send to jail under a false accusation that they broke into a candy store.  
"Well, looks like we got two bitches about to act crazy." said another thug named Paul the Pokemon Trainer noticing Tai's behavior and Agumon's glowing. "Hell, you may be famous here, Taichi, but now that you're here, you're just a big fat ass monkey in a cage!"  
"Stop it, we don't want any trouble..." Agumon begins to say trying to fight the biomerge but with a lot of gangsters around, it's time to say 'screw it'.  
"Yeah, I don't..." Tai suddenly begins to laugh. It isn't his laugh, it's the demonic laugh of Beezlemon.  
"Too bad, you got one!" laughed Paul as he punches Tai in the gut before kicking Agumon down.  
"Nice jacket. Maybe I can keep it after we kick your ass." Yuck said motioning to Tai's jacket before grabbing the boy and knocking him down. Soon the rest of the thugs join in to beat up the boy and his Digimon.  
"Leave him alone!" Cody protested in concern.  
"Yeah, he ain't done nothing to tick you guys off!" agreed Armadillomon with a nod.  
"Screw off, assholes!" snapped Yuck as he kicks Cody in the face as well as punch Armadillomon into the nearby goddamn bars. "Remember, his jacket is mine!!"  
The thugs kept on attacking Tai planning on making him bleed...bad mistake!  
Agumon yelled out, "AGUMON...BIOMERGE INTO..."  
Soon a bright flash appears as the transformation begins causing all the bad guys attacking Tai and the Digimon back. By the time they recover, most of them gasped as the only thing standing in the two's place is a certain demon like biker...Beezlemon, the Digimon Rider. His eyes growl angry red as his hands lit on fire. The sprinklers go off in the progress but they did nothing to douse out the angry fiery aura of the Demon Lord.  
Yuck rubbed his head and gasped in horror as Beezlemon approach him. The rabbit whimpered in fear as he tried to get away but the Digimon grabs him by his jacket. Beezlemon looks at him then at the shoulder of his own jacket. That asshole of a rabbit ripped it with his hard knuckles during the attack. The Demon Lord then sees something that made him smiled sinisterly: Yuck's own leather black jacket.  
"Nice jacket. Maybe I can keep it after I kick your ass." said Beezlemon as he then drops Yuck making him yelp. The rabbit yelps some more as the Digimon Rider proceeds in kicking Yuck's ass. A while later, the Digimon Rider removes Yuck's leather jacket and claim it for his own, "Very nice..."  
Now is the time to get back but as he goes over to the bars, Beezlemon stops and looks at Cody and Armadillomon, both who has gotten back up, looking very scared at him.  
"You..." said Beezlemon pointing a finger at the scared two. "...Innocent."  
The two just stared at Beezlemon in confusion. How did this thing knew that they were innocent? Either way, they watch as Beezlemon turns to the bars as he exclaimed, "Darkness Claw!" Beezlemon then attacks the bars with his claws and makes a big hole with them. The Digimon Rider then just walk out of the cell.  
"Wow. That is cool. What do you think, Cody? Cody?" Armadillomon asked his human partner. Cody just stared then fainted from all the fright, "Hoo boy."

In a church nearby, a reverend named Timothy Lovejoy was working late. He walks into the main room and noticed someone standing by the altar watching and waiting as he sees the windows that have angels and God in them.  
"Forgive me my father...for I have done a lot of sins." said Piedmon as he turns to the reverend evilly. "Come to think of it, I have sinned a lot."

In a parking lot, a person named Zim's Most Loyal Servant was walking by. He didn't notice a green light that glows like hell from the other side. That is until he hears a loud roaring sound like that of an engine.  
Zim's Most Loyal Servant and gasped just as the Behemoth is riding towards him. The man ducks just as the possessed motorcycle jump over him and landed on the other side of him, speeding off. Something is calling it like hell. The thing has sensed something and is going to find its owner right now!

At the police station, T.K., Kari, and their Digimon are talking to a cop named dannyfangirl trying to convince her that Tai is innocent as well as the whole story so to speak.  
"Look, I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth." T.K. insisted to the disbelief woman.  
"My brother is possessed by a Demon Lord/demon biker from Hell, in which Agumon biomerge with him to become the said biker Beezlemon. Both are out to go after the real killer and his goons." Kari said in agreement. "You gotta let him and Agumon go."  
"Come on, that is crazy." said dannyfangirl with a frown. "I want to believe you, because I am thinking that I am doing a story about something similar to what you all said, but...hell, even I got to stick to the script."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Patamon asked the girl confused. Suddenly the four hears a roaring sound of an engine from somewhere. They gasp in alarm as they recognized the noise.  
"Tai!" exclaimed Gatomon as she realized that Kari's brother has turned into Beezlemon again!

Beezlemon leave the police station just as Behemoth came up to him. The bike roared to him making some sort of signals. The Digimon Rider knew what it said somehow.  
'Piedmon and his remaining goons are downtown. Time to continue the hunt.' thought Beezlemon. Nearby, the group and dannyfangirl ran out of the police station just as Beezlemon is about leave.  
"Tai! Agumon!" yelled T.K., Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon in shock. dannyfangirl took a look at the emblem on the Digimon Rider's shirt. To her, it is Tai wearing a mask in a frigged up attempt to escape.  
"Stay where you are!" yelled dannyfangirl as she gets a baton out.  
"Tai, look out!" gasped Kari in alarm as Beezlemon turned just as dannyfangirl strike him in the jaw with her baton very hard, knocking the Demon Lord's head aback. The cop smirk, expecting the criminal to fall down unconscious.  
To her shock, Beezlemon just turn back to her with his jaw out of place. dannyfangirl couldn't believe it. That is no damned mask, it is real! The Digimon Rider shock her some more as he held his jaw and put it back into place. This convinced dannyfangirl more that it was real. Could Kari's group be telling the truth?  
Beezlemon points a finger at the girl and made a nagging finger signaling that what the girl just did was a bad move. The Digimon Rider has no time to deal with this right now, though. The asshole from Hell got on Behemoth, takes the chain to wrap it around his torso tightly, and hopped on madly.  
The Behemoth then leaves in a trail of fire leaving T.K, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon staring after their brother/friend in shock.

At the church, Piedmon walked up to Reverend Lovejoy as he demanded, "Look, reverend. I came to know one thing: where is the Contract of Cartoon Vocoanga? I know the church moved the graves where it was.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." said Reverend Lovejoy shivering because of the cold and fear. The truth is, he knew about the graves that the Digimon is talking about, yet has no idea about the Contract itself.  
"Don't lie, God punished those who lied. You have protected this church all these years, sworn to secretly!"  
"To keep secrets from you, evil demon."  
Piedmon smirks evilly as the candles begin to dim. The Dark Master shakes his head in amusement as he said, "Well, the old saying is this: Raised more devils no more...too bad my daddy raise TOO much...including me."  
Reverend Lovejoy knew that the end is near so he prays for the last time. Piedmon shows his fangs while holding a hanky, preparing to break yet another toy...

Author's note  
Things are getting even more intense now that Beezlemon has broken out of jail. Normally, I woulda stop here and waited for the author dannyfangirl to finish her own parody...

Tai: But he isn't because Chrissy-San has finished her own parody so he will use that for help.

Me: No copying though, I promised. Next time, Beezlemon escaped the cops while he goes face to face with Puppetmon! Also Sora discovers her beau is telling the truth after all!

Sora: Unfortunately.

Biyomon: Oh, and two authors made some cameos in this chapter, one of them is dannyfangirl who is currently making her own _Ghost Rider_ parody. Check it out!

Me: Read, review, and suggest, folks!


	11. Chapter 10: Puppetmon's Demise

Author's note  
Okay, the reviews are getting good, I guess. I like the suggestions. Time for Puppetmon to meet his demise in this chapter.

**Chapter 10: Puppetmon's Demise**

Ken looks very pissed off just as he, Wormmon, and the other cops got into their cars. Tai and Agumon has just escaped prison and are heading downtown. The cars leave the station and go into pursuit in hopes to take down the 'murderer'.  
They soon track down Beezlemon (AKA Tai and Agumon) riding on Behemoth heading towards the bridge. The Digimon Rider knew they were there but don't give a frigging damn. All he cares is to find Piedmon and his goon and kill them off.  
Beezlemon rode to the bridge and right onto the bridge's railings. He glare at the cops that stop nearby as Ken got out of his snapping, "He can't get away now!"  
Beezlemon smirks madly as he turns to the river and then rode his bike down towards it much to the shock of the cops watching. The Demon Lord from hell dived into the water making the cops wonder if Tai has committed goddamn suicide or not by drowning. Could this be the boy's end?  
That isn't the case as the river is bubbling like mad. Suddenly Beezlemon rode out of the river and is riding right on it. The boy then pissed off Ken further as he rides off on Behemoth to continue his hunt.  
Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, and Puppetmon were downtown continuing their search for the Contract when they heard the sounds of a motorcycle.  
"He's coming. I can sense him doing so." MetalSeadramon growled in annoyance.  
"Puppetmon, be a bad puppet and have fun with our guest." Piedmon said to Puppetmon slyly.  
"Fun is my middle name!" laughed Puppetmon like a bastardly as he flew off leaving his fellow Dark Masters to do their search without interruptions, so to speak.  
Beezlemon continues riding on Behemoth looking for the Dark Masters, then feel a gust whistling through his ear. He only has time to look up as Puppetmon appears out of nowhere and hits the Digimon Rider with his hammer, knocking the demon off his bike.  
As Beezlemon got back up, he glares at Puppetmon who sticks what is supposed to be his wooden tongue out at the hero as he taunted, "Can't catch me, you demonic asshole!"  
The evil Dark Master then flies off as Beezlemon got back onto Behemoth to give chase again. That son of a bitch isn't going to get away. He is the next to be send back to Hell!  
The evil Digimon laughs at Beezlemon as the latter continues giving chase. Just then another police car appears and gave the Rider. The transformed human and Digimon glare at the car. He has no time for this!  
"The suspect is in my sight." said the cop in his radio in determination. "No sight of the Digimon though."  
"Screw that lizard, it's the mastermind you want. He should be hitting a dead end, he's yours." said someone on the other end of the radio.  
"Roger."  
Puppetmon, reaching the dead end, flew up like mad. Beezlemon kicks his bike into high gear. What he did next shocked the cop chasing him: the Digimon Rider is starting to ride...upward! The cop has to stop his car to avoid crashing into the dead end.  
"Where is the suspect?" The radio called to the disbelief staring cop.  
"Damn it, you are not going to believe this but...he's up!" exclaimed the shocked cop. He couldn't believe it even if he has seen it!  
"Up?"  
"Hell yeah, the bike asshole is going up!"  
Indeed Beezlemon rode up the wall on Behemoth as if doing so on the ground. The Digimon Rider got his powers from Hell so there's no reason to deal with gravity. The bike itself is leaving trails of fires and a lot of holes in the window.  
A man is washing windows inside the same building Beezlemon is riding on and was behind one of them about to put his sponge into the water. The bike with its rider rode up making holes in the window, unknown to the lazy ass who is listening to music on his headphones and not noticing this. By the time he turns back however, the window washing man looks shocked upon seeing the newly formed holes. Where the hell did they came from?!

At Sora's hotel, the girl and her Digimon partner are packing their things in a suitcase. It's time for them to leave town since they are done. Sora picked up a dress and signs as she recognized it: it's the one she wore when the girl thought she would finally date Tai again after so many years.  
"Ha. I may as well forget it now." scoffed Sora angrily as she puts the dress in her suitcase. "Forget Tai, forget everything we meant to one another. I say he can rot and go to H..."  
"Sora, look!" gasped Biyomon shocked as she points out the window. The girl did and saw something that makes her look shock: someone is riding up a building across her hotel...on a bicycle...leaving trails of fire.  
"Oh my God..."

Beezlemon finally got to the top of the building and on the roof, looking around. Puppetmon couldn't have gone far.  
"Oh Rider..." laughed the taunting voice of Puppetmon. The little bastard is here, the Digimon Rider just know it!  
Suddenly a helicopter appears, shining its light on the hero. The police and their backup have surrounded the whole building. Tai and Agumon (unaware of they biomerge into Beezlemon) aren't going to get away! They're trapped!  
T.K, Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon arrived on the scene and gasp while looking up. Beezlemon is surrounded. The cops are hell bent on getting him by any means necessary.  
"Tai!" exclaimed Kari in concern. What is her big brother doing up there?  
Gatomon answered as she said, "Beezlemon must be chasing another Dark Master! I think I can see someone else up there!"  
"But even if Tai does destroy this Dark Master, how will he escape?" T.K. asked the others in concern. They knew that he's right but still, since Beezlemon is a Demon Lord, he may be able to escape. At least, they hope so.  
"Kari? Gatomon," The two along with T.K. and Patamon turns and to their surprise, they see Sora and Biyomon running up to them looking shocked.  
"Well, well, if it isn't Miss 'I Would Be Screwed If I Believe You Now'." Patamon said recalling what Sora did to Tai before this happen.  
"Patamon." said T.K. frowning at what his Digimon partner just said.  
"What's going on? Biyomon and I saw some sort of monster riding up this building!" Sora said getting concerned.  
"Well, would yoiu believe that the monster is Tai and Agumon who biomerge into Beezlemon?" Kari asked Sora sheepishly. This made the latter gasp in shock. So it's true, Tai and Agumon did biomerge into Beezlemon, the boy she loved did sold his soul to Daemon and ditched her to keep Sora safe! And she just left him instead of believing him and helping him!  
"Tai..." Biyomon said as she and the others look up to see the helicopter surrounding Beezlemon. This looks close!  
Up on the roof, Beezlemon smirks madly as he gets his chain out, yelling, "Time to rope us some copter, bitch!" The Digimon Rider swings the thing around and throws it at the helicopter, catching the thing instantly. The cop in the copter yelps and tried to get away but Beezlemon has proven himself too strong for him and is holding the flying vehicle hard. "I always wanted to say this: COME HERE!"  
"No, get away!" yelled the cop trying to pull away in terror. But it's to no prevail as the copter is pulled towards the Demon Lord.  
"You're pissing me off, fool, and you won't like it when you pissed me off!"  
"I'm sorry, let go, let go!!"  
"Fine," Beezlemon swings the helicopter around and let go, allowing the cop to steer the thing away from the building and from the demonic hero. The latter wants to get away from the building and from that bastard from hell.  
The cops are on the ground level wanting to know what just happen and why the helicopter just left. Sora and Kari's group watch on in concern, hoping that Tai is okay. Ken and Wormmon look at Sora, not giving a damn (well, at least Ken doesn't) about the others, who looked back, before all three look up at the building. Things are being hell up there.  
Beezlemon, got ridden of the helicopter, looks for his prey and sees Puppetmon laughing madly as he appears saying, "Ha ha ha ha! Coulda joined us, Beezlemon! Woulda save us the whole trouble in the first place," Beezlemon ignores him as he stomps towards his enemy. "Once the Contract is ours, the whole world will be send to Hell. You will just be a footnote in the underworld's history, asshole!"  
"Well, here's some irony here, me and the Digidestined kicked your wooden behind last time we meet, now I get to do that again." said Beezlemon as he cracks his knuckles, but Puppetmon is be confused at what he just said. Suddenly the biker grabs the villain as he snarled, "This air is too dirty. It must be clean!"  
The Dark Master just laughed before turning into air and flew away from Beezlemon, taunting, "Go ahead! You can't catch air or hold it, Rider!"  
Beezlemon got his chain out and throws it at the villain though it just goes right through him making Puppetmon laughs some more. The Digimon Rider however smirks devilishly. Time for a new tactic! He held his chain causing it to be consumed by the fires of Hell.  
Once that's done, Beezlemon throws his chain at Puppetmon and begins to spin it around confusing the villain. Suddenly it dawns on the Dark Master now. He is spinning around to make a tornado to suck Puppetmon in using the flames!!  
"NOOO!" screamed Puppetmon trying to escape but his enemy spins the chain some more, causing the damn evil puppet to get consumed by the flames. As predicted, a tornado appears and suck the villain right in. One explosion later and this Dark Master is history!  
Beezlemon smirks while putting the chain back around his chest. That's two Dark Masters gone, two to go. The Demon Lord headed to his bike and got back on, beginning to ride towards the edge. To the shock and surprise of those watching below, the Behemoth riding demon is riding downwards! He really is! Sora covers her mouth with her hands as did Kari and the female Digimon.  
"Well, if it weren't for the fact that Tai is possessed by a Demon Lord/bounty hunting biker from Hell, that woulda been cool." said T.K. making a big whistle of amazement.  
Soon the bike landed on the ground, hitting it hard and causing it to crumble slightly. People near the spot have to cover their faces to protect themselves from the dust and concrete pieces being send flying. Once the dust clears, Beezlemon is seen riding on Behemoth making Sora and her group gasps in shock and amazement.  
The Digimon Rider looks and sees Sora, looking into her eyes with his demonic ones. Sora knew it, Tai was telling the truth as is the others. That is Tai in there biomerge with Agumon!  
"Tai..." said Sora in a whisper as Beezlemon got off his bike. The Digimon Rider's eyes stop glowing but seemed normal as he sees the girl, acting like he knew her. The girl herself was frightened but walked towards him. Could Tai be still in there?  
"Get ready to fire!" Ken ordered the cops as they put their guns on Beezlemon. The 'criminal' looks distracted so it's time to take him down! Sora stops walking and looks at Beezlemon who gave a concerned look to her while holding a metal black/gray glove towards her, "Fire!"  
"Nooo!" gasped Sora in horror.  
"Don't, he isn't the killer!" screamed Kari in shock.  
"Wait!" exclaimed T.K. but it was too late as the cops open fire on Beezlemon like mad, the Demon Lord not bothering to move at all. It looks like the assault would go on for hours.  
Finally Ken called for the cops to stop firing which they did. Sora, Kari, T.K, and the Digimon looks concerned as they watch for the dust to be settled. To the shock and surprise of everyone watching, the bullets didn't effected Beezlemon at all! They just fell off him harmlessly to the ground! That is one powerful Demon Lord...who is pissed off as his eyes grow with anger red at what the cops try to do to him.  
Beezlemon then makes a blinding white light, causing Sora and her group to cover their eyes while Ken, Wormmon, and the cops are temporarily blinded. Once the light died down, the Digimon Rider got on Behemoth and rode off, leaving those who knew the truth to watch in shock especially Sora. If she has any doubts about Tai's story and reasons before, they are gone now. Why didn't she believe him?  
Two other figures who knew the truth watch from a building nearby: the surviving Dark Masters Piedmon and MetalSeadramon who watch the scene in interest. They were looking for a way to bring down Daemon's new Digimon Rider and from what they have between Beezlemon and Sora, they have found it.  
"Hee hee, so the Digimon Rider does have a weakness, yes, things just got interesting." Piedmon laughed evilly. Now he knows he has won.

Author's note  
Oh no. Puppetmon is dead but Piedmon knows Tai's (AKA the human part of Beezlemon) weakness. Hell, this isn't going to be good.

Tai: Yeah, especially Piedmon begins to go after Sora.

Sora: Aw, damn.

Me: Also secrets are revealed as is the secret of Dan the Caretaker. Read, review, and suggest!


	12. Chapter 11: Secrets and Weaknesses

Author's note  
I will begin my Shrek the Third parody when I can. Also, I already got my Artie and Merlin planned.  
One more thing, I will be using a certain horse for Danny to ride on and his ghost form is an OC that belongs to Chrissy-San. You will see who the horse is in a moment.

**Chapter 11: Secrets and Weaknesses**

It was morning by the time Tai and Agumon, returning back to normal after the biomerge. They are heading to the cemetery in hope to get some help from Dan. They have one hell of a night due to lack of sleep and the police chasing them.  
At the cemetery, Dan is near his shed chopping wood with T.K., Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon, who arrived there earlier to wait for Tai and Agumon to come back, helping him. The moment Tai and Agumon arrives on the bike, they turned as the two got off.  
"Thank god, you're alright." T.K. said to Kari's brother in relief. "We were here worried sick about you."  
"They know who I am." Tai told Dan in concern.  
"Who," Dan asked Tai puzzled.  
"Everyone. Don't you watch T.V.?" Agumon asked surprised by Dan's answer.  
"Nope, six thousand channels and there's never anything on."  
"Oh brother." groaned Kari in concern as Dan walked away. "This is one hell of a nightmare, even Sora and Biyomon are terrified by the truth now. When will this ever end?!"  
"Once Tai finish what he has started." Dan explained to the group with a nod.  
"Oh great. Hell good that was," Gatomon groaned angrily.  
"Okay, pal, fess up!" Tai scowled at Dan as the latter goes to a tombstone. "I mean how did you know everything about the Digimon Rider and what the frig is this all about?!"  
Dan sighs. It looks like he will have to tell them everything. With a nod, the Caretaker said, "Danny Fenton. Stories said he was a halfa who protects the west with all his might. He was a man of honor. However the girl he loves, I can't remember if she was American, Asian, or something else altogether, got sick. The man was worried. Then this stranger came and offered to help save the girl."  
"Oh, let us guess." T.K. said with a frown. "Daemon promised to heal Danny's love in return for his soul. And right after the illness was gone from the said love, the devil arranged for her death so that the guy will be his Digimon Rider with no connections, right?"  
"Kinda like how Tai got into this mess." Agumon explained while Tai sighs in concern.  
The man nodded as he continued, "Daemon told the Rider to get him the Contract of Cartoon Vocoanga. He got it but found something terrible about it. The Digimon Rider found out that it has evil power, the power of a thousand evil souls. Danny knew that Daemon must not have it so he galloped away from the devil and hasn't been seen since."  
"He stole it." Tai said in realization. That explains a lot. Piedmon must be after it, no wonder Daemon told him to kill that clown and his goons' asses.  
"It's the best way so that Daemon will never get that contract. Piedmon is after it and he will do whatever it takes to do so. It is best that you stay away from those you care for because the Dark Master will screw you over by using them against you, Tai."  
"Why you elder guys with tons of useful information aren't easier to find...or to understand?" Agumon groaned.  
"Because we don't get webpages...well, not until a short time ago," Dan handles a card to the Digimons.  
"W-dot-ancientmysteriouswisdom-dot-com," Gatomon arches an eyebrow.  
"We have to learn the modern ways." Dan shrugged.  
Tai looks relieved at Kari. Thank God Piedmon doesn't know about her.  
"Wait...he doesn't know about Kari, but..." Tai's eyes widen in horror as he explained, "Goddamn it! Sora! We got to get back, guys! Sora is in grave danger!"  
"Crap, I hate the 'grave' part." groaned Patamon as he and the others got on the bike and ride off leaving Dan to spit on the ground in concern.

Sora and Biyomon walks into Tai's home hoping he would be back here. With the police looking all over the place, she hopes the boy she once loved (and may still do) is alright.  
"Tai, Tai. Please tell me you're here." Sora called as she walks around a bit. Suddenly a figure appears out of nowhere making her and Biyomon screamed...as is the figure and his Digimon. However everyone calms down as it turns out to be Matt wearing his headphones with Gabumon nearby.  
"Oh, you must be Matt, Gabumon!" said Biyomon calming down a bit as Matt ripped his headphones off.  
"Oh dear god, sorry." said Sora calming down.  
"Son of a bitch, you almost scared the hell out of me," said Matt in annoyance.  
"Sorry. Is Tai here?"  
"No, I heard the asshole got arrested. If the news gets wind of this, we can kiss our stunt career goodbye!"  
"Matt, calm down. I'm sure the whole thing is a misunderstanding and all that." said Gabumon trying to calm his friend down.  
Matt looks at Gabumon and sighs. The manager almost lost his temper for a moment. Turning to Sora, he continued, "Sora, I know you're a nice girl and all that. Hell, you're damn pretty too, no wonder why Tai is so into you. But if you haven't come back, none of this woulda happen."  
"Hey, it isn't Sora's fault!" Biyomon protested, annoyed by Matt's accusation. As far as the two girls know, it's the fault of that evil devil Tai unknowingly made a devil with years ago.  
"Go try getting the hell outta here and back where you came from. And take your damn parrot with you!"  
"1, Biyomon isn't a parrot, okay? And second, I would love to but I can't leave right now." Sora explained to Mattt clearly. "Tai needs me more than ever and...I love him. If there's anything you can tell me and Biyomon right now, I want to hear it. It could be important."  
"Well...you can look at his books." Gabumon said motioning to the religion books nearby which the others go to.  
"Right. He has been reading them and they are getting to him big time." Matt explained. "Perhaps if you want to find the answer, these may help."  
Sora smiled in relief. If these books may hold the answer to saving Tai, it could be in one of them.

Joe and Izzy are putting stuff into the van as they get ready for whatever report they are doing next.  
"So what story are we doing next, guys?" Tentomon asked as he sat inside the van with Gomamon.  
"I don't know." Izzy explained. Suddenly the boy screamed as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he sees who the hand belong to, "Tai?!"  
"Guys, do you know where Sora is at?" Tai asked in concern as T.K., Kari, and their Digimon waited on the bike nearby.  
"Oh, last I remember, she and Biyomon were looking for you." Joe explained to Tai as Izzy does his best to recover. Tai quickly left knowing that Sora will be heading to his home. Damn it, he hopes the girl is still there.  
"Uh, any idea what's going on?" Gomamon asked the others looking confused at why Tai is in a hurry to leave.  
"Hell if I know." said Tentomon puzzled. He has no idea how close it is to Hell right about now...

Back at Tai's loft, both Sora and Biyomon are reading the religion books trying to find an answer to help the boy while Matt pace around while watching the two anxiously with Gabumon watching as well.  
"Sora, look," Biyomon said as she points to a page in one of the books she is reading. Sora takes the book from her Digimon partner and sees it. A picture that shows a contract that is supposed to give someone great power with evil souls being seen going into someone's mouth and turning into a goddamn bastard from Hell! This doesn't look good indeed!  
"Jesus." said Sora in shock and disbelief.  
"Close but no cigar, bitch!" laughed an evil voice. Sora and Biyomon turned and gasp in horror as a hanky fell onto Matt and Gabumon, shrinking both it and them after some damn struggling. Suddenly a familiar clown Digimon appears and grabs the hanky, revealing Matt and Gabumon turned into keychain dolls! Piedmon smirks as he approached the two girls, both scared to run.  
"Well, well, so you're the boyfriend of the Digimon Rider." Piedmon crowed as Sora dropped the book in terror. "You have his heart..."  
Before Biyomon could do anything, a metal Seadramon like tail grab her, revealing MetalSeadramon appearing laughing sinisterly. Piedmon grabs Sora making her gasp as the Dark Master concluded, "Now...I will have to break it..."

Tai and the group run into the apartment, the boy screaming, "Sora, where are you? Sora?"  
"Oh my god!" gasped T.K. in terror as he sees the keychain dolls of Matt and Gabumon. "What is this?!"  
"Piedmon turned Matt and Gabumon into dolls!" Agumon realized in horror. "I may not have met the bastard but as Beezlemon, I know what he does. Dear God."  
Tai then sees something nearby. It's Sora and she is looking pale and is shivering as if there's a cold draft running through here.  
"Sora." said Tai scared, yet glad thatthe evil Dark Masterdidn't get her. However he noticed the girl pointing to something making him turned just in time for a smirking Piedmon to grab him by the neck and pins him to a wall.  
"Tai!" gasped the others as they try to run to help him but MetalSeadramon appearing holding Biyomon and blocking the way.  
"Try it and you will have a dead bitchy bird on your hands." said MetalSeadramon squeezing Biyomon tightly forcing T.K, Kari, Agumon, Patamon, and Gatomon to stay where the hell they are at.  
Tai growls, pissed off, as he and Agumon biomerged to become Beezlemon. Suddenly the Dark Master was grabbed and pinned tothe samewall making the Demon Lord snarled, "Look into my eyes."  
For the moment, Piedmon seems to be gasping in fear...that is until the villain laughs madly making Beezlemon puzzled. Why the hell is he laughing?  
"You pathetic fool. Your Penance Stare doesn't work! There is no soul to even burn!" Piedmon then kicks Beezlemon to the floor. "Well, well, you Demon Lords are all alike. Thinking you are better than everyone else, including me. I don't know who is goddamn pathetic, you or him." Kari's group watch in horror as Piedmon crushed Beezlemon on the chest hard, resulting in the biker to split into two again. "Listen up and you better do so if you want your love to live. You don't work for daddy anymore, you work for me! Now get me the Contract and bring it to Cartoon Vocoanga. If you're lucky, I may spare the girl and her Digimon's lives. Oh, and you better not keep me waiting. I hate to see what happens if you do..."  
With an evil chuckle, Piedmon got off of Tai and goes over to pick Sora up, both he and MetalSeadramon disappear with their preys. Once it is safe to do so, the others run over to help their brother/friend up.  
"Taim, you okay?" asked Kari scared and concerned.  
"Oh damn it, he got Sora and Biyomon now." said Patamon worried.  
"We gotta get the Contract back. God, why must these things be so hard to do?" groaned Tai sadly. He has no choice, he gotta get the Contract to the villain in Cartoon Vocoanga or Sora is dead!  
"Matt..." said T.K. sadly as he picks up the keychain doll of his brother. His brother may be harsh but even he doesn't deserve this fate.  
"I'm sorry, T.K. I wish there is something we could do." said Gatomon with a sigh. Once someone is turned into a doll by Piedmon, it is impossible to turn them back.  
"T.K...I can turn into MagnaAngemon you know." Patamon reminds his friend with a grin. "I may have something that can help..."  
T.K.'s eyes widen in realization. Why the hell didn't he thought of that before?! The boy excitedly exclaimed, "Patamon! Time to digivolve!"  
With that, the digivolution of Patamon begins as the little guy exclaimed, "PATAMON DUGIVOLVED TO..." The Rookie type Digimon now turns into a Champion type that looks like an angel with a helmet covering his eyes and is holding a staff, "ANGEMON!"  
Soon Angemon turns into his Ultimate type state, his helmet is different as are his wings. He wields the sword Excalibur on his right wrist and has a beam shield on his left shoulder, "MAGNAANGEMON."  
As the others watch, MagnaAngemon then said, "Magna Antidote." He then performs a spell on the keychain dolls of Matt and Gabumon. Suddenly to the others' shock, Matt and Gabumon are turned back to normal, they really did.  
"What the hell?!" exclaimed Matt standing up in confusion.  
"Matt, Gabumon, you're back!" exclaimed T.K. as he hugs his brother in excitement.  
"Tai, guys? What happen? Where's Sora and Biyomon?" Gabumon asked shocked as he sees that the girls are gone.  
"Well, we got a confession to make..." Tai begins to say with a sigh.  
"Allow me." Kari said clearing her throat. "2 years ago, my brother sold his soul to Daemon in hopes to save dad's life but that asshole went and got dad killed. Now Tai and Agumon had to biomerged into a Digimon Demon Lord named Beezlemon to hunt down the other asshole Piedmon to save Sora and Biyomon."  
"Whoa...that...explains a lot." said Matt in amazement. That explains a lot indeed.  
"Hmmm..." MagnaAngemon said as he looks around. "It appears two people here have gone missing."  
"Tai, Agumon!" T.K. exclaimed in alarm. Where are they?

Tai and Agumon got on the bike and rides off. They are glad that Matt and Gabumon are back to normal but time is the essence here! They got to get to a place and fast! There's one person who mayknow where the Contract is now: Dan back at the cemetery.  
The two arrived during the full moon and got off the bike. They soon see Dan standing nearby smirking as he said, "Well, well, I see you came back. Damn knew you would."  
"Dan...where is the Contract?" Tai asked Dan immediately as he and Agumon walk up to him. "I got to get it or Sora is gone!" The boy looks disbelief as Dan is just standing there, not saying a damn word. Not having time, Tai grabs the shovel nearby as he yelled, "If I have to dig up this goddamn place..."  
"Hold it." said Dan grabbing the shovel from Tai in amusement. "You're close but almost fell flat on your ass." The man raised his shovel making Agumon yelp. But Dan slams his shovel on the ground...and caused the top to fall off. As the two watched, Dan takes out some sort of parchment from the shovel itself. The man holds the Contract as he said, "Here it is, the Contract of Cartoon Vocoanga."  
"So, it was in the shovel this whole time." said Agumon in amazement. Tai reach for the Contract but Dan pull the thing away in concern.  
"Hell on Earth, don't forget that."  
"I know, but...you gotta trust me, okay?" Tai said to Dan sternly.  
"Why should I?" asked Dan challenging Tai's claim. Since when does the boy can be trusted with anything, hmmm?  
"Well...Daemon got my soul...but I'd be damned if he has my spirit."  
Upon hearing that, Dan smirks and laughed, "Just like before, any boy who sells his soul for love, has the power to change the world, no matter how rotten it is. No greed, the right reason. Put God on your side. For Daemon himself, that makes you a threat." The Caretaker then hands the Contract to the current Digimon Rider as he said, "Cartoon Vocoanga should be 200 miles from where we are. If we want to get there now, we gotta get our asses moving, all four of us."  
"All four of us?" asked Tai and Agumon in shock as the boy puts the Contract in his jacket. It sounded like Dan is coming along, but who's the fourth person?  
Dan goes to the end of the cemetery and made a loud whistle. To Tai and Agumon's surprise, something appeared, a horse and a stallion at that. The horse came up to Dan as the man smiled while rubbing the horse's nose.  
"Hey, Spirit, old boy. Up for one more ride?" Dan asked Spirit making him neigh in response.  
"Ride?!" exclaimed Tai and Agumon more shocked at this.  
"Hell, I got time for one last ride." Dan then got on the horse and put a hat on. As the two watched, something happened. Fire appears and engulfed the man like mad. When all is done, Dan is now wearing a cowboy outfit but he now has a skull with green ghostly flames and glowing green eyes.  
Tai smirks as he finally realized who Dan is now while saying, "Danny Fenton, I presumed. Well, think you can keep up, old man?"  
Suddenly Spirit bursts into flames and transformed into a hell like version of itself. His mane and hair turn snow white and his coat was black. He had a fiery "S" on his rear end. The transformed Spirit neighed in confirmation.  
"I may be old but hell, I can show you a thing or two, boy." said Danny, the previous Digimon Rider, as he smirks at the current one.  
"Okay..." said Tai as he and Agumon got on the bike with smirks on their face. "Let's ride!" The two biomerged to become Beezlemon again as the two, with Danny riding on Spirit, rides offinto the night.  
The four ride and run across the desert. Hell, you won't even know they were there until it's too late. Even a lizard found out the hard way as it got fried to a crisp like a reptile in Hell. The Riders ride as fast as they could as dawn is approaching soon.  
Soon the four reach the outskirts and see a town up ahead. It is definitely Cartoon Vocoanga, all right where that asshole Piedmon is holding Sora and Biyomon. And knowing him, he probably got MetalSeadramon waiting nearby.  
"Better stick to the shadows, that's all I can give you." said Danny as he tosses a gun to Beezlemon who caught it. The Caretaker turns Spirit around as they prepare to leave, turning back into their normal selves as did Beezlemon who split back into two once more.  
"Aren't you coming?" asked Agumon worried as he sees a bright red light occurring behind Danny and Spirit as they leave.  
"Sorry, our time was over years ago, this is the end of the road for us. We have been saving this one last time for this." Danny said sadly to Tai and Agumon, the latter two both are sad. Both the man and his horse will leave the living world for good. "Who knows? Maybe God is out there and may be in a good mood enough to give me a second chance. I hope that I can see the love of my life again. Good luck, kid. As cliché as it sounds, give them hell!"  
With that, Danny waved his hat as he and Spirit ride off for seemingly the last time as Tai and Agumon watch them go.  
"Hey...thanks." Tai said to what is going to be the last words Danny will hear from him.  
"Actually, it's you that should be thank, kid." Danny said as he and Spirit disappeared. Tai and Agumon sigh. They hope that the ones before him are finally at peace. And who knows? Danny may be reunited with his lost love at last.  
Time for Tai to be ready as he said to Agumon with a grin, "Ready for some ass kicking, little pal?"  
"I'm ready. Time for Piedmon to be taken out for good," Agumon said with a smirk.

Author's note  
Well, hell folks, what a lot of secrets to be revealed.

Danny: Yeah.

Me: Oh, and I left the identify of Danny's love to be a mystery in order to leave it to the readers' imaginations. Don't wanna upset the wrong people, no siree.

Kari: Yep. Next chapter is the last one, right?

Agumon: It's me and Tai vs. Piedmon! And things are going to hell!

Matt: Bad things to say.

Me: Spirit's ghostly form belongs to Chrissy-San, people. Read, review, and suggest.


	13. Chapter 12: Apocalymon Now!

Author's note  
Huh. I guess I did forget that. Thanks for reminding me, dannyfangirl. Time to finish this story off and get to my next parody, which, as usual, will be announced at the end of the story.

**Chapter 12: Apocalymon Now!**

Tai and Agumon rode through the swamp, which is ahead of Cartoon Vocoanga, on the bike. The place looks gassy and crappy looking. The boy looks around in concern.  
"Hey Tai. Are you sensing what I am sensing?" Agumon asked his friend in concern.  
"Hell yeah." said Tai with a nod. "The place is quiet, TOO damn quiet."  
The two continue their ride through the swamp. Suddenly a familiar metal Seadramon-like tail appears and grabbed the two, dragging them into the water. Tai and Agumon do their best to breath as they find themselves in the hold of MetalSeadramon. The sea bastard smirks evilly as he yelled, "River of Power!"  
The attack is fired at the two victims but MetalSeadramon purposedly missed. He plans to make them suffered before they drown. Damn it, the two aren't even trying to fight back and seem to have given up hope!  
That is until Tai smirks evilly at the Dark Master and quickly biomerged with Agumon to become Beezlemon much to MetalSeadramon's alarm as the Demon Lord exclaimed, "Surprise, Seafood! Darkness Claw!"  
The biker slashes his enemy making MetalSeadramon scream, then he fires Double Impact shots on the villain until he vaporized, gone for good. Beezlemon then split into two again as Tai and Agumon swim back to the shore in the nick of time, breathing for air like mad.  
"You okay, Tai?" Agumon asked his friend as the two got on the bank and fell to the ground.  
"Yeah, fine. You may say that I have too seafood." Tai said with a chuckle making Agumon rolls his eyes at his friend's poor joke. "Seriously though, come on, we got one more Dark Master to send back to Hell!"

The two have arrived at Cartoon Vocoanga just as dawn approaches. Tai and Agumon look around uneasily as they rode in the bike. They can feel the souls of the damn watching them from the once happy and nice buildings that are now old and frigging torn down.  
Soon Tai stops his bike before he and Agumon got off, the boy getting the Contract out. The two then walk forward towards three figures waiting: Piedmon, Sora, and Biyomon. The evil asshole is holding Sora by the hair in one hand, with Biyomon by her tail feathers in the other. The two are calm despite the situation but both are so goddamn scared, you wouldn't believe it.  
"Okay, that's far enough." Piedmon said as he motions for Tai and Agumon to stop where they are. "A friendly warning, boy: you two change, and the girl's ass is dead."  
Tai stays where he is while looking at Sora. The boy wondered if Piedmon would let them whether or not the boy changes or not. The girl, trying to be brave, exclaimed, "Don't worry about me, Tai. Just do it."  
"Do it or he'd killed us anyway!" exclaimed Biyomon in exclaimation.  
Agumon looks at Tai wondering what the boy would do. The boy got the Contract out, making Piedmon smirks evilly. Finally, the power of the souls will be his!  
"Let Sora and Biyomon go first." Tai demanded Piedmon with a nod.  
"With pleasure." laughed Piedmon evilly as he threw Sora and Biyomon aside, sending the two screaming into a building which resulted in them both hitting a wall. Sora groans as she fell to the ground momentarily unconscious.  
Tai wonder if he should check on the girl but decided Sora will be okay for now. He and Agumon walk towards Piedmon who did the same thing. By the time they are in front of one another, Piedmon hold his hand out kinda like what his father did the day the previous Digimon Rider, AKA Danny, turned on him. Tai looks at Piedmon sternly but held the Contract over. The clown bastard tried to take the Contract but looks confused as the boy will not let go.  
Tai smirks as suddenly he and Agumon became Beezlemon. Before Piedmon could react, Beezlemon punches the villain knocking him to the ground. The son of Daemon snarls angrily at the Digimon. He was tricked! Beezlemon wanted him to let Sora and Biyomon go in a fake promise to hand over the Contract so that the biker would fight the villain without any problem.  
Beezlemon gets his chain out but Piedmon uses Clown Trick to push the Demon Lord out of the way causing the Contract to fall off the biker's person. Piedmon rush over to get it to get the power he crave for but Beezlemon got back up and yelled, "Primal Orb!"  
The Demon Lord fired an orb at Piedmon, getting the Dark Master struck in it. Beezlemon fires another one at Piedmon, knocking the villain out of his inescapable prison and getting him slammed to the ground.  
Beezlemon gets ready to attack again but noticed a bright light hitting him making him turn. The sun is rising, it is now morning and the Demon Lord is due to change back any moment! Piedmon laughs upon seeing this, "I guess it's time for one Demon Lord to be going to bed!"  
Beezlemon knew that he got to finish Piedmon off and quickly so he throws his chain at the villain. However Piedmon grabs the chain and pulls it to throw his enemy into the air and on the other side of him. Beezlemon crashed into a hard well and split back into Tai and Agumon who fell to the ground hard.  
Sora and Biyomon woke up and groaned. That toss was frigging hard. The Digimon asked, "What happened?"  
"Tai." gasped Sora as she then realized something. She hopes he is okay!  
She and Biyomon looked out the building they were tossed into as they see Piedmon who grabs the Contract and reads the inside, making him exclaimed, "The Contract of Cartoon Vocoanga! With its power of a thousand evil souls, all the power is mine! All souls, COME TO ME NOW!!"  
As Sora and Biyomon watch, they felt wind picking up. They turn and sees horrifying sight: a creepy and scary looking soul is flying by them! Luckily, the soul pays Sora and Biyomon any damn attention as it goes right towards Piedmon.  
Hell, it is happening all over Cartoon Vocoanga! A lot of the souls of the damned are leaving the buildings, walls, as well as the well where Tai and Agumon are near going right towards the one who called them. The souls goes right into Piedmon's mouth which is creepy and both goddamn disgusting. The souls begin to growl like as the evil Digimon begins to transform thank to their power.  
"Tai!" exclaimed Sora as she and Biyomon run over to check on them. The boy and his Digimon are alright but for how long?  
Soon Piedmon's transformation is complete thanks to the souls' powers as the four witnessed him becoming another Mega Type Digimon. Piedmon takes the form of a pale-skinned humanoid in blue spandex, a black cape with red trimming, a grey helmet with yellow markings, and a scar on his left eye. His arms are long with black bands on the forearms and his hands are larger than normal hands, and have red claws. His hair is a dirty white, and he has yellow eyes. From the waist down is a giant polyhedron the size of a planetoid (he does have legs and can, in fact, separate from the polyhedron body) that can bring out giant metal claws on DNA-shaped chains. He is now Apocalymon, made from the souls of the damned.  
"Ha ha ha ha! We are many now!" laughed Apocalymon evilly. With all his evil power, he will bring hell to Earth, Dark Masters or no!  
"Tai, let's get out of here." Biyomon said in concern. "He got his Contract, let's get on the bike and get the hell out of here."  
Tai however noticed something as Sora's shadow fall onto his hands: they begin to transform much to the curiosity of the four. Agumon begins to glow for a while much to his surprise.  
"Tai, why do we look like we are turning into Beezlemon when the sun is out?" asked Agumon confused. Tai then realized. That is what Danny meant by 'sticking to the shadows'. He and Agumon can become Beezlemon even in the sun, thanks to the shadows.  
"You two can go if you want, Agumon and I are staying to send this bastard to hell." Tai said to the girls making them gasp in shock. "We are going to end this."  
"But why you of all people," Sora whispered to the boy as her eyes look into his.  
"Hey, it's obvious since I have made that goddamn deal. We're the only ones who can walk in both worlds. We are Beezlemon."  
Tai gets out the gun that Danny has given him as he and Agumon sees Apocalymon approaching. Now that he got the power, the evil Digimon is planning to get rid of the one who could stop him now: the Digimon Rider.  
The boy open fire on Apocalymon as he exclaimed, "Sora, Biyomon, you two get out of here, now!!"  
"Pepper Breath!" exclaimed Agumon as he fires a blast at Apocalymon while his human partner got up and continued firing on the villain. Sora and Biyomon look at the two in disbelief. The two are fighting a battle, they may not win? Despite this, the girls rushed off.  
"Hey moron! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"  
Tai and Agumon kept blasting Apocalymon as they back off, but no matter what, the asshole kept regenerating. Agumon fires another Pepper Breath as he yelled, "Come at us, you psycho!"  
"Tentacle Attack!" exclaimed Apocalymon as he knocked the gun out of Tai's hands. He then uses Devimon's Death Claw to grab the two and throw him out into the church nearby. The two groan and got up. They got to turn back into Beezlemon, but how? But they see a corner of shadow nearby and crawled towards it.  
Suddenly Apocalymon appears and grabs the two with his giant claws as he said evilly, "Soon, your world and the souls in it, are mine!!"  
Before Apocalymon could finish Tai and Agumon off, a blast hits the monster making him let go of his victims. The said two look and sees Sora holding the said gun firing at the villain like hell.  
"Spiral Twister!" exclaimed Biyomon firing her attack at Apocalymon while Sora kept on firing causing Apocalymon's head to be blown off doing so. They may not be effected him but damn it, they should help.  
Sora gets ready to shoot again but hears a click. This makes her yelped, "Oh crap! It ran out!" This was at a bad time as the villain's head reforms.  
"Quick, throw me the gun!" exclaimed Tai getting an idea that should work, hopefully.  
"She said it's out!" Biyomon yelled at Tai in concern.  
"Just throw it!"  
Sora, worried, throws the gun just as Tai caught it and pushed himself and Agumon into the shadows. Suddenly they biomerged along with the gun, but instead of Beezlemon, they became a different version of him! The Digimon Rider looks like Beezlemon, except he has a black gun and he's got black feathered wings, his eyes are green instead of red, several parts of his clothing are gray, and he has the Positron Cannon on one arm and Berenha shotguns on his gun hoists. He is now Beezlemon Blast Mode.  
"Corona Destroyer!" yelled Beezlemon as he draws an inverted pentagram with his cannon and fires energy blasts through it, hitting the giant claws and destroying them, "Corona Blaster!" Now Beezlemon fires a powerful energy blast from his cannon and hits the villain causing Apocalymon to explode. Looks like the asshole is dead at last.  
Or so they thought. Beezlemon sees a lot of scattered souls all over the place and beginning to go to where the villain was at. To Beezlemon, Sora, and Biyomon's shock, they are reforming Apocalymon! Soon the villain reformed, back to normal, though his giant claws are nowhere in sight right now.  
Apocalymon laughed evilly as he said, "Don't you see? No matter what you do, you cannot destroy me thanks to the powers of a lot of evil souls!!" However this made Beezlemon laugh in amusement. "What is so funny?"  
"You are. How does it feel to have all those souls in you, pal?" asked Beezlemon as he approached the villain. "You got all that power and all their souls. But...a thousand of souls to burn..."  
Apocalymon looked shocked and tried to escaped, but the Digimon Rider grabs him, pinning the demon to the wall. It was a trap! Beezlemon knew that he couldn't use the Penance Stare on the villain formerly known as Piedmon before because he has no soul to burn. But now he has a thousand of souls...  
"Look into my eyes...your eyes are strained with the blood of the innocent...feel their pain." ordered Beezlemon making Apocalymon widen his eyes with horror and screams thanks to the horror that happened many years ago. Not only did the villain experience all the sins and evil that the souls has done, he also experience what he himself has done: Mindy's fear, Grandpa's pleads, the prayers of Reverend Lovejoy. All the sins he has done are damning him!  
Soon it was done as all the souls are burnt, the Contract has turned into ashes, with Apocalymon's eyes turned into nothing but burnt out sockets.  
"Tai, are you in here?!" yelled the voice of Kari as she, T.K, Matt, and the Digimon run into the church. They gasp as they see what is happening. As the group watch, Beezlemon threw Apocalymon to the ground, the threat is now over.  
The Digimon Rider looked at his sister, his friends, and their Digimon until he sees Sora. He looks sad. Would Sora ever accept him despite what he has done? It doesn't look like it and now...  
Sora walks up to Beezlemon while Gatomon said, "Sora, wait..."  
But the girl ignored the cat Digimon as she is near the Digimon. The Demon Lord looks worried, Tai is in there and in control. Beezlemon turns away ashamed and said, "Monster..."  
"No...I am not afraid. Come out, Tai." Sora whispered as she puts a hand on the side of Beezlemon's face. The biker looks at her as light forms around him, turning him back into Tai and Agumon.  
Tai says, "Man, that felt weird."  
Agumon says, "You think."  
"Look we are not afraid, either." Matt said with a nod as he and others go to their friend. Even if Tai and Agumon is the Demon Lord Beezlemon, they will not turn their back on him, no way in Hell.  
"Did you do it? Did you beat Piedmon?" Gabumon asked Tai hopefully.  
Tai looks at Sora then at the remains of Apocalymon. He turned to the others saying, "Well, let's say that clown has performed his last trick."  
"All right!" laughed Kari as she hugged her big brother happily, "You are okay!"  
"That was cool. You really whooped that guy's ass." said Patamon giggling happily. Piedmon is gone, the people can rest, so to speak.  
"Hey, what about me?" Agumon asked with a pout.  
"Oh come on, Agumon. You're part of the team. Why should we forget you?" laughed Tai as he rubbed his Digimon partner's head happily.  
"Well, it looks like all is well." Gatomon said happily.  
The Digimon spoke too soon as the group hears a familiar chuckle before someone said, "Good work, Tai." They all turned and see the one evil ass devil Digimon who was behind Tai's troubles to begin with: Daemon.  
"That's Daemon, is it?" Matt asked frowning at the villain. His brother, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon told him before and now he has seen this creep in person, he hated the bastard more than ever now.  
"Right, the Daemon, the devil who killed Tai and Kari's dad 2 years ago." Agumon said grimly as Daemon approached the group.  
"Well, Tai, I got to say, you did well. You held your end of the bargain so it's time I do the same thing." Daemon said sinisterly. "I will take Beezlemon back now. You will get your life back, the love you wanted all your life, a family of your own...and you will never hear from me again. The deal is a deal."  
Tai paused as he looked at Daemon before looking at the others. This could his chance to get his life back, but what happened after that? Would some poor soul make the same mistake he did and become Daemon's bounty hunter again? Tai can't let that happen, not to another innocent person even by something other than love. Even Sora could think what he's thinking as she put a hand on her love's shoulder making him put his arm around her waist.  
Finally he gave his answer as Tai snapped, "Screw you, asshole." He held up a hand that became Beezlemon's claw in the shadows and pointed at the shocked Daemon. "I think I will keep this curse. I'm starting to like it. In time, I will use it to kick your ass! Whenever innocent blood is spilled, it will be my dad's blood and I will be there...a spirit of vengeance, fighting fire with fire."  
Daemon looks outraged. This is the second time a Digimon Rider has chosen to deny him, only this time the Rider is going to keep his power and use it to take the villain down.  
"You will pay for this! This I swear!" scowled Daemon in hatred towards the boy.  
"Try not to live in fear while doing so." Agumon said mocking the villain madly.  
"NOOOO!!"  
Outraged, Daemon disappeared in an explosion of fire causing dust to fly around. Tai hugs Sora while the others covered their faces to keep themselves safe from the dust. By the time its all clear, they see that Daemon is gone, along with the body of Apocalymon, formerly known as Piedmon.  
Biyomon comment, "He may be evil, but you got to admit he knows how to make an exit."

A while later, Tai and Sora are walking near the same tree on the same hill where the boy made those initials those many years ago; they are still there today. The others are nearby, watching this romantic yet sad moment. Tai and Agumon has decided to leave, separated from Sora and the others to continue their curse and role as the Digimon Rider, to fight off Daemon and any evil bastards that attacks the mortals.  
T.K. turned to Kari and smiled while, asking, "Hey Kari, if you're not busy today, if you could...you know, go to the movies with me, as a," The boy gulp as he finished, "a date?"  
He hopes she doesn't say no, but T.K. was lucky, because Kari's answer was, "Sure T.K., I'll see you this afternoon."  
Then she does something that catches themselves by surprise, they kiss, then they break apart as T.K. asked, "I guess this makes me your boyfriend?"  
Kari says, "Yeah, I guess it does, and I guess I'll see you tonight".  
She winks at him, and kisses him on the cheek before she went to Tai, with T.K. smiling to himself, and thinking, 'I think I'm the most luckiest guy on earth.'  
Then Patamon and the other Digimon started teasing him, you know, the whole, "T.K. and Kari, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage."  
Then they laugh, which causes T.K. to blush, then gets an idea, "Hey guys, how about you bug Tai and Sora", then the Digimon shrug, then starts bugging Tai and Sora though they pay them no attention at all.  
"So where to now," Sora asked with her hand in Tai's.  
Tai paused then he said, "Well, I guess to where the road will takes us. Like my dad said, 'you don't make the choices. The choices make you'."  
"Does he always say that?" asked Agumon puzzled.  
"Oh hell, why must your chores have to keep us apart?" Sora said to the boy she loved sadly. They have finally reunited after all this time but now Tai has to go again.  
"Yeah, I know, I wish things would be different." Tai said with a sigh. "If only..."  
"Tai, relax." Gatomon told the boy with a sad smile. "This is your destiny so I guess you and Agumon were born to be the Digimon Rider.  
"So do us all a favor, lunkhead." laughed Matt as he gave his friend a noogie on the head making Tai laugh a bit before letting go, "Make the world a better place and don't mess up."  
Tai smiles as he leaned over and kissed Sora who kissed back, the two stood under the tree kissing as they did two years ago.  
Soon Tai let go as he nodded to the others while saying, "T.K., watch over Kari for me, okay?"  
"I'd watch her with my life." T.K. said putting an arm around Kari as he approached while smiling.  
"Bad thing to say," Patamon said while most of the gang chuckled a bit.

After saying their final goodbyes for now, Tai and Agumon got on the bike and rode off to wherever the road may take them.  
The familiar voice of Dan, wherever he, spoke, "_They say that the West was built on legends. Those legends have a way of understandings thing even greater than ourselves. Forces shape our lives, events that defy explanation, people who lives soar to the heaven or crash to the Earth. Either way, that is how legends are born..._"  
Soon Tai and Agumon biomerged into Beezlemon, with the bike turning into the wild Behemoth, as the two roared off on the road further, ending our story.

The End

Author's note  
And with that, folks, my parody of _Ghost Rider_ comes to a close.

T.K.: Man, I got to say, I like it! Right, guys?

Kari: (giggling Me too, T.K., though it's sad that Tai and Agumon have to leave at the end.

Me: Calm down, I'm sure he has to. This makes me feel great for when dannyfangirl continues her own parody.

Danny: So what is your next parody?

Me: If you guys like magic, then you would love this next parody for I'm starting to parody the Harry Potter film series.

Tai: Now that is cool!

Me: The story shall be called 'Danny Potter and the Power Stone' with Danny (wearing glasses like in some of dannyfangirl's stories) in the main role. Here are the other roles...

Ron Weasley: Jake Long/American Dragon  
Hermione Granger: Atomic Betty  
Albus Dumbledore: Obi-Wan Kenobi  
Rubeus Hagrid: Wormtail96  
Severus Snape: Vlad Masters/Plasmius  
Minerva McGonagall: Shaak Ti  
Draco Malfoy: Paul (from the Pokemon series)  
Professor Quirrell: Abis Mal  
The Dursleys: Stan Matthews, Coco La Bouche, Alan Matthews  
Mr. Ollivander: Razor Clawson  
Neville Longbottom: Butters Stotch  
Filius Flitwick: Toad  
Nearly Headless Nick: Kenny McCormick  
Molly Weasley: Mrs. Long  
Ginny Weasley: Juniper "June" Lee (no love moments even though Harry and Ginny will parodied at the end of series. This is only a cameo)  
Lord Volemort: Darth Vader

Danny: Well, at least some of the people who say you overused me and June won't have a reason to complaint until you begin parodying Movie 6.

Me: Well, until then, folks, that is all for now. Until next time...

All: Read and review!


End file.
